Someone Like You
by cocobyrd87
Summary: One night of passion changed Kagome's life forever. While trying to get her life back on track, she discovers that true love can be found when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

*Due to a rumor of FF deleting adult material, I will be taking out the adult scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome. If you would like to read it, feel free to email me and I will send it to you.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!"

She was awake but pretended to be asleep for her son's amusement.

"Mommy! Wake up! Bweakfast! Hungwy!" cried the small boy.

Groaning, Kagome rolled out of bed and peeked at him with one open eye. Even on a Saturday, Kenji was up bright and early and wanted his mother's undivided attention. With his endless amount of energy, she didn't need an alarm clock any more. She knew that sleeping in on the weekends was pointless anymore. She didn't mind though. Her son kept her going and she was happy to oblige him.

"Hungry you say? What are we having this morning?"

"Bluebewwy pancakes! Please?" Kenji asked her with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Alright, blueberry pancakes it is. But, we are going to have to make a trip to the store afterwards. You've used up most of the berries."

He smiled. Her two and a half year old son loved adventures and going places, whether it be to the local grocery store or across town to see his Aunt Sango, or grandmother and uncle.

"Yay! Up mommy, up! Can we play?"

Kagome smiled. "You have to eat breakfast first silly! We can play once you take a bath. If you take your bath, _maybe _we can go to the park later. "

Kenji pouted for a moment, preparing to argue by the looks of it. She knew he _hated _taking baths. But if it meant his mother was going to take him out today, then it was worth it. "Otay mommy."

"Good boy. Now go get the ingredients ready so mommy can get dressed."

His golden eyes brightened, he quickly nodded and ran to the kitchen.

Kagome laughed at her young son's antics. It still amazed her that he was two, going on three, even the fact that there was someone in the world who called her "mommy." She never thought she'd be a mother at nineteen. She thought at this point she'd be finishing up her first or second year of college, dating someone and living on her own. Well, two of those things were right. She was in college and she did have her own apartment. But, instead of a having a man, she had a little boy who demanded her attention twenty-four hours a day. She couldn't blame him though. Being a half demon, it was expected that he would have endless amounts of energy and a short temper if he didn't get his way.

A crashing sound quickly brought Kagome out of her musings and she ran into the kitchen. A shattered bowl covered the kitchen floor with Kenji cowering in the corner. Her anger spiked immediately but it soon dissipated when she saw his scared expression.

"Sowwy! Sowwy mommy! It fell…Sowwy mommy!"

Walking over to the storage closet, she sighed as she grabbed a broom and dustpan and swept up the broken pieces. That was the third bowl this week. At this rate she'd have to invest in a whole new dish set.

"Come here Kenji. It's okay baby. Mommy's not mad. Help me clean this up."

Relieved, the young hanyou walked over and helped his mother clean his mess.

Kagome would have to keep a closer eye on him now. Even though he was almost three and looked like an average human toddler, she knew he was quickly advancing and his strength was increasing. It was time to start teaching him how to control that power and work with him to slow down his reactions.

"See? All better. Now, go turn on cartoons and I'll start breakfast."

Smiling his trademark smile, Kenji ran from the kitchen and turned on his favorite Saturday morning cartoons.

She sighed again. She could only imagine what the next few years were going to be like. After getting pregnant with her son, she read and learned everything she could about hanyou children. There was no way she was going to ask his father, or his half brother. To Kagome, they were both dead. One had cheated on her numerous times before finally leaving her for the girl. The other….well the other wasn't so bad, but she couldn't afford to get involved with him right now.

Kagome prepared the batter as she recalled the night that changed her life forever.

* * *

><p><em>It was the junior prom. The after party held at no other than the Taisho brothers' lavish mansion. She had gone alone, stood up by her then boyfriend and left to fend for herself. She watched as her former love and his new girlfriend danced and grinded against each other in the middle of the room. She felt stupid. She still couldn't believe that she had been oblivious to Inuyasha's affair with Kikyou and it had gone on for most of their relationship. Disgusted, both with the scene and with herself, Kagome grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor and headed for a secluded room.<em>

_Unbeknownst to her, a certain Taiyoukai was watching her every move._

_Kagome found an empty bedroom, closed the door and moved to sit on the bed. She hated herself for being so blind. Of course Inuyasha had used her. They were friends, yes, but to think that he actually had any interest her was laughable. The whole six months they were together he was secretly messing around with Kikyou, her cousin on her father's side, who had quickly captured his eye. Why he even continued anything with her, she'd never understand. For every lie he had told her, she took a shot. Kagome knew better than to be doing this, but at the moment, she didn't care. By the time she had gone through them all, three quarters of the bottle was gone. _

_Amazingly, she didn't even feel a buzz. Realistically she knew she was drunk, but she had been so numb for the past month or so that it didn't feel any different. As much as she tried to stop them, the tears came anyway. _

"_Miko. Drowning your sorrows in alcohol will not make your problems go away."_

_She whirled around, a bit too fast for her drunken state, and stared wide-eyed at the dog demon watching her from the door way. Didn't she close that door…?_

"_Ssince when do you care Ssessshomaru? Just go away. It'ss better to feel nothing than to feel sorry for yoursself."_

_His upper lip curled back into a snarl. The slurring of her words irritated him. "Is my idiot half-brother worth getting drunk?"_

_She exhaled heavily and shook her head. "No. He never was." More tears escaped her closed eyes as she spoke._

_Sesshoumaru smelled the salt of her tears and was next to her in a flash, an arm around her shoulders. "Then why punish yourself like this? If he couldn't see the amazing beauty he had right in front of him already, then it's his own fault for letting it go."_

"_Pleasse, Maru. He never wanted me. It was alwayss Kikyou. Even when he kisssed me it felt like he was kisssing someone elsse." _

_He had come to like the nick name she'd given him at the start of high school. She and Inuyasha had become fairly good friends and she was over at their house just about every day. That was when she had developed feelings for the hanyou._

_She came to Sesshomaru for advice on the matter, and even though he couldn't stand his younger half-brother, he helped her as much as he could. Things seemed to be going well, that is, until her cousin, who freakishly could have been her twin, had started at the same school. Once Inuyasha had met her, Kagome became discarded as their friendship progressed. He couldn't explain it, but it pained him to see her rejected look when they were together._

_Then one day, Inuyasha asked Kagome to go out with him randomly after class. Naturally, she jumped at the opportunity. It seemed he had forgotten all about Kikyou. He seemed sincere. She was finally happy, until she caught them in the parking lot one day, making out. His explanation? He liked them both and couldn't decide who he wanted to be with more, so he secretly dated both her and Kikyou .When Kagome stumbled upon them, she made his choice for him. _

_That was a month ago. Inuyasha seemed unaffected. In fact, both and he and Kikyou flaunted their relationship every chance they got when Kagome was around. The more Sesshomaru thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't blame her for her actions now._

"_Miko. The baka will one day reap what he has sown. I promise you that. Trust me, Karma is a bitch."_

_Although she never looked at him and the tears still flowed, she did manage a laugh._

"_Why would he play with my emotions like that? I know I'm nothing compared to Kikyou, but that was just cruel."_

_He placed a clawed finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her tear-stained face took on a look of surprise as his expression turned as soft as she'd ever seen him._

"_Kagome, if the hanyou couldn't see the beautiful woman he already had in his grasp, he was the fool for missing out. You are everything. Don't ever let me hear you downgrade yourself again." It was more of a command, but still sincere to say the least._

_Kagome gasped almost inaudibly. "You actually said my name. I didn't think you even knew it." For as long as she knew Sesshomaru, he'd never once called her by her first name. It was always "miko", due to her being a priestess, or he simply did not acknowledge her at all._

_Smiling he leaned in and kissed her. She stiffened but gradually gave in and kissed him back. After a few minutes of him ravaging her mouth, she pulled back panting and asked, "Sesshomaru, what are we doing? Are you sure about this?"_

"_If you are not comfortable, this Sesshomaru will stop."_

_For a split second Kagome considered stopping it right there. If she had been sober, she would have ended it. But, the feelings that he was stirring in her lower abdomen made her think twice about it and she quickly returned the heated kissing and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He laid her down on the bed. Kagome moaned when his hands traveled down her neck, over her collarbone, then stopped to cup both breasts. _

_At the sudden intake of breath, Sesshomaru's tongue darted into her mouth and together their tongues fought to gain dominance as he unbuttoned her shirt, while she lifted his over his head._

_As he collapsed on top of her, they both laid there for awhile, trying to catch their breath and come down from the sexual high. Neither of them spoke as Sesshomaru slowly removed himself from Kagome and lay down on the bed next to her, pulling the comforter over them both._

_As she drifted off to sleep, Kagome began to wonder. Was their recent tryst a mistake? Probably. Did she even care at the moment? Not even close._

_The next morning Kagome found herself alone in the bed when she awoke. The pounding in her head and the pain between her legs were enough for her to rush to the bathroom and quickly release everything that was in her stomach from the night before. _

_Remembering what had occurred, she was shocked that it happened, but she did not regret it. She was a bit miffed that she was alone, but upon walking back to the bed she saw that all evidence had be cleared, including the dried blood on her body. Grateful she gathered her clothes, hastily dressed and left the Taisho home._

_She hadn't wanted her first time to be a one night stand, but it was worth it. Hers and Sesshomaru's relationship stayed about the same after that. It wasn't until she found herself pregnant that she avoided him completely. She was seventeen and going to be a mother. _

_He was about to graduate and go off to business school so he could eventually take over his father's company. He didn't need a kid on top of all of that. She made the decision to finish her junior year and then quietly left school to finish her schooling with online classes. _

_She never believed in abortion and there was no way she was going let someone else raise a half demon child. Her mother was furious at first, but gradually accepted it and supported her. The only other people that knew of her pregnancy were her best friends Sango and Miroku. They were shocked, naturally, at first but had supported her from day one and were there when Kenji was born. _

_What she saw surprised her. Instead of a silver-haired baby that Kagome was expecting, she had a black-haired little boy with bright golden eyes. He did not have the puppy dog ears like Inuyasha. In their place were elfin ears like Sesshomaru's. He had a blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead, but no other markings to resemble his father. He was beautiful._

_After Kenji was born, Kagome got her diploma and enrolled in a small community college close to home with Sango and got a job, making just enough to support herself and her son and live on their own. Yes, she had come a long way in the past two years. _

"Mommy! Bweakfast weady yet?"

She smiled when she saw her boy run into the kitchen and sit down at the table. "Yes sweetie. Go and pour yourself some milk and I'll get everything else together."

One day Kagome knew she would have to confront Sesshomaru with the truth. She barely kept in contact with either of the Taisho brothers anymore, so she still had some time to figure what she would do. No matter what happened, no one was going to take her son away from her or come between them. No one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey y'all! I'm not just a one-hit wonder :) Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Hey Kags! Sure, you and Kenji can stop by; I was starting to miss the little guy. I don't think Sunday will work though….That's the only day you have off? Well alright then, Miroku and I will work something out. No don't worry about it, it's alright. See you then!"

As soon as Sango hung up the phone, she inwardly groaned. It wasn't that didn't want to see her best friend and adoptive nephew; she loved them just as much as she loved her fiancé. It was that fact that the same day said fiancé had invited a certain hanyou whom her best friend had no wish to see.

Ever since Inuyasha basically broke her heart by cheating on her with Kikyou, Kagome had ignored his very existence. Sure, Inuyasha had tried to explain things to her and act like everything was water under the bridge, but she would hear none of it.

Sango was glad that Kagome had finally seen the light and stopped speaking to the hanyou, but she'd never wanted her to find out about his deceit the way she did.

Plus, Inuyasha knew nothing about Kenji. Why would he? If his half-brother didn't even know about his own son, why would Inuyasha know? Sango feared what he would do. He was known for being a "hot head" in High School, who lost his temper easily over minor things.

How would he react now after finding out his ex-girlfriend had a kid with his hated half-brother? Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's entire family had kept Kenji a secret from the Taisho family for two years. Now, that well kept secret was going to go up in smoke, in probably the worst way possible. One way or another, something had to be done to make sure that secret was still kept hidden.

Sango got ready for work as she thought back to the day life changed for her best friend. She would never forget that phone call.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sango?"<em>

"_Hey Kagome! What's up?" _

"_Are you home right now?"_

"_Yes, I am. Are you okay? "_

_Kagome paused before she spoke. "No Sango, I need your help. I'm really not sure what do!"_

_The panic in her voice had Sango worried. "Kags! What's wrong? Is it your grandpa? Souta? What's wrong?" _

"_No, they're fine. I really don't want to talk about this over the phone. Please, can I come over?"_

_Sango breathed a quick sigh of relief but the concern in Kagome's voice had her on edge. "Of course. But I'll come get you, it'll be quicker. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

"_Okay."_

_Having Kagome come over on her own would take longer since she didn't have a car and Sango needed answers now. Her friend said nothing on the ride back to her house and remained silent until they reached Sango's room._

"_Okay Kags, out with it. You're scaring the hell out of me."_

_Hesitating, Kagome began speaking. "Sango…I'm….."_

"_You're what? Seriously Kagome, it can't be that bad!"_

_Tears streaming down her cheeks now, Kagome continued, "Sango, I'm pregnant."_

_Stunned silence met her confession. Sango wanted to laugh in her face, but from the scared look on her best friend's face, she knew she wasn't kidding._

_Since when did Kagome….? It couldn't be Inuyasha's! Kagome told her everything that they did and nothing went passed making out. But then who else could it be? Definitely NOT Kouga; that idiot wolf couldn't take a hint and Kagome simply avoided him as much as she could. _

_Sango was at a loss. "Kagome…it'll be okay! We will figure something out!"_

"_I don't know Sango! I haven't even told my mother yet. I'm not going to get rid of it, but I don't know if I can keep it either." Kagome sat down on the bed, shaking from her tears._

"_Kags, I have to know. Who's the father?"_

_Once again, Kagome hesitated. Very quietly, almost to herself, she said, "Sesshomaru."_

_This time Sango did let out a chuckle. "Come on, Kagome. That stoic demon? He wouldn't so much as spare either of us a glance, even if we were alone in the same room. Seriously, who is it?"_

"_Sango, why I would lie about this? Sesshomaru is the father."_

_Seeing the frown on her face, Sango instantly shut her mouth. "You're actually serious! But, when? I don't understand…"_

"_The night of the junior prom." _

_Sango's blank expression turned angry. "Did he take advantage of you? I swear to Kami if he did I'll castrate that Ice King!"_

"_No, Sango he didn't. I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou dancing and I was just sick of it. So, stupidly I took a bottle of liquor and went off by myself."_

"_You were drunk? He did take advantage of you. Kagome, why didn't you report it? He-"_

"_Sango! Would you stop jumping to conclusions? He didn't doing anything against my will. It was my choice. I know it was probably stupid but, at the time I didn't care."_

"_If you say so Kags. But what did he say, or do? Why did he even bother to talk to you?"_

"_Honestly? I have no idea. But Sango, he was so gentle. It was like a whole different side to him, a complete 180."_

"_Really? Wow. Well, I'm still not comfortable with that but I trust you and so I'll let it go. But you have to answer me something." Sango smirked darkly before continuing. "I've heard the rumors around school about him; how good was it?"_

"_Oh Sango…it was… amazing. They aren't lying when they say demon speed can work wonders." _

_Both girls laughed before the conversation turned serious. "I'll help you tell your mother. Are you going to tell Sesshomaru?"_

"_Oh thank you Sango! I can't do this alone…and I've thought about it. I've decided against it."_

"_Are you sure? Not telling him now could have disastrous consequences down the road."_

"_I know that, but right now it's not my concern. He's got his future planned out so let him deal with that for the time being."_

"_I don't think it's wise, but I'll support you. What about…Inuyasha?"_

"_No way in hell! He can NEVER find out! Both you and Miroku have to promise me to NEVER tell him."_

"_Whoa chill Kagome, we won't. We all know what would happened if he knew. It'll be okay. We will get through this together."_

_Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "I know I said I wasn't sure, but I think I might keep it. My mother is going to kill me and I'm probably going to send my grandfather to an early grave, but there's no way I'm letting someone else raise this child."_

"_I think that's wise. Come on. We've damage control to attend to."_

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Higurashi was not happy when she found out she was going to be a grandmother earlier than expected. <em>

_Kagome was right; her grandfather nearly had a heart attack. _

_Souta was probably the only one excited about it. _

_But really, who would have thought Kagome would get pregnant the first time she had sex? _

_Even before Kagome told her mother about the pregnancy, Mrs. Higurashi flat out told Kagome that she was going to keep the baby._

"_You've made your bed, now you can lay in it." _

_She was with Sango about how it wasn't a good idea keeping this from Sesshomaru, but there was no swaying Kagome's decision._

_It was decided then that she wouldn't go back to regular school. For one thing, she would be ridiculed relentlessly and Mai Higurashi didn't want to put her daughter through that. Secondly, if Kagome really wanted to avoid Sesshomaru she'd have to do homeschooling. It wasn't easy at first, but Sango helped her best friend through it all._

Now she had a beautiful son and Sango had a ball of energy for a nephew. Sango sighed at the memory. She was afraid of the consequences of what was going to happen, but in a way the truth had to come out sooner or later. She just hoped that Kagome was ready for reality to come knocking on her door sooner than she expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review and let me know what you think :O) This all possible thanks to my awesome beta, Tempest78!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Algebra, Kagome's least favorite subject as far back as she could recall. Why did she need this class again? Oh yeah, so she could finish her electives and finally move on to the required courses for her major.

Once she was done with that, and if she had high enough grades, she could possibly transfer to Tokyo University. Then again, that would require moving, another affordable job, _and _day care for Kenji. _Oh the joys of being an adult and motherhood. _

Kagome hated Mondays. She only had two courses and then went to work, but it was her two least favorite classes. Plus, there was the hassle of catching the bus, getting Kenji to her mother, and being on time for said job. _Ugh. Sometimes being carless sucks, big time. _

"Okay, that is it for today. Your assignment is posted online and I expect the work to be on time and done properly by next class. You are dismissed."

_Thank Kami that's over. One more minute of trying to figure out the Pythagorean Theorem and I was going to scream._

At least it was her last class for the day. She had exactly half an hour to make it to work on time-or at least, on time for her. If her boss wasn't an old family friend of her father, she would've been fired a long time ago. Being late almost every day would definitely be major reason to can someone.

Kagome made her way to the daycare on campus and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her son playing with the other children. Normally he would be off by himself or sitting in a corner for throwing a temper tantrum.

Granted he was almost three, but even still Kenji knew right from wrong and when to be good. The teacher always recommended some sort of _male _influence but Kagome continuously brushed it off and kindly thanked her.

"Hello Miss Higurashi! No problem today, Kenji was a good boy." The teacher smiled enthusiastically.

Kagome returned the smile. "Thanks, I'm very happy to hear that."

"Mommy! Go play now?" Kenji ran up to his mother.

"Hey baby, no it's time to go to Gram-gram's house. We can play later tonight if you're a good boy."

The boy pouted but brightened Kagome noticed once he heard where he was going. She knew her brother Souta would sneak him sweets without her mother noticing.

"See you tomorrow Kenji!" The teacher said, waving goodbye.

Kenji waved back as he and his mother walked out of the building.

"Miss Maiyu said you behaved yourself today, sweetie."

"Yes mommy! Vewwy good!"

"Well, I guess that means someone's going to get an extra-!" Kagome stopped short when she felt someone grab her arm and say her name.

"Kagome?"

She mentally cringed when she heard that voice. _You have got to be kidding me!_

Kagome slowly turned around, pushing Kenji behind her leg, and came face-to-face with none other than Kouga, the man who constantly claimed she was "his woman" and hounded her every chance he got.

"Hey Kouga. It's been awhile."

"Too long. How's my woman been all this time?"

_Seriously? Two years of not seeing of me and he STILL calls me that?_ She blinked. "I've been well. I didn't know you went here. I thought you were going off to Tokyo U with that scholarship?"

He hesitated. "Yeah well, some things happened and I had to come here to start off with. But you, what happened to you? You went MIA after junior year."

"I see. Sorry to hear that. Things happened to me as well and so I just finished school elsewhere." _Please just go away Kouga! I'm so not interested! _

Kouga still had not let of Kagome's arm.

The hanyou hiding behind his mother's leg was starting to get annoyed. Young as he was, he still had the Inu instincts and he recognized the members of his pack. He did not know this male and he felt very threatened by the close proximity with his mother. This male needed to back off. The boy started growling and bared his teeth when he felt his mother's uneasiness.

Kouga was startled by the odd noise coming from behind Kagome. He looked down and saw a small boy standing just above her knees. _Who is this? Is she babysitting or something?_

He pointed to the child. "Who is that? Did your mother have another kid or something?"

Kagome's anger grew by the minute. Why couldn't he just get the hint? "No Kouga. This is my son."

His eyes widened to saucers. "Your…..son? But…who's the father? Do I know-"

Kouga's sentenced died as he finally took a good look at the boy. That was when he noticed the elfin ears, golden eyes….and the blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

He grip tightened painfully on her arm. "What the FUCK Kagome? Are you serious? I can't believe this! You're MY woman! How could you do this to me?" By now he was almost shouting in her face.

"Kouga! For the last time, I am NOT your woman, nor will I ever be! I would greatly appreciate it if you please let go of my arm and let me and my son be off."

The anger in his eyes only intensified. How could she do this? The mutt was one thing, but his older _brother?_ How could she have been so stupid? "No! You have no idea what this means now! I-"

He was interrupted by another male voice from behind. "I believe the lady asked you to back off."

Kouga turned his angry gaze to the male who dared interfere. His eyes landed on a shorter male with indigo eyes and long black hair pulled tightly into a braid down his back. A purple star adorned his forehead.

"Get lost! This has nothing to do with you!"

Tired of the two males speaking as if she wasn't there, the woman in question let some of her miko powers flare and Kouga let go of her arm instantly, shrieking in the process.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but you had to get the hint somehow. Now, as…fun as this was, my son and I really need to go. Take care."

The wolf looked from her, to the other male, and finally set his glare on the hanyou still growling and baring his teeth. Sighing in defeat, he took one last look at the woman he loved and walked off. This was far from over.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned to the man standing beside her. "Uh, thanks. I could have handled that, but thanks anyway."

The boy smirked. "Don't worry about it. Friend of yours?"

"As if. I knew him in high school; he could never take 'no' for an answer."

"Apparently. The name's Bankotsu by the way." He held out his hand for her.

Kagome smiled shook his hand. "Kagome. This is my son, Kenji."

Bankotsu looked down and patted the little boy on the shoulder. "What's up little man?"

Kagome's son scrutinized this new male. He gave off a warning growl but the male didn't seem like a threat and his scent didn't tell otherwise either. He smiled. "Hi."

Bankotsu faltered a bit. _So this child is a hanyou? Interesting. _He looked at Kagome."Is he normally like that?"

"Don't take any offense to it; he's just protecting his mama." Kagome smiled and checked her watch. _Dammit! _"Great, that stupid wolf made me miss the bus!"

"Need a ride?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm already late as it is, so walking won't make a difference."

"Want some company in case the wolf comes back?"

Kagome hesitated, but felt no threat from him. So she smiled again and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Good. I only have my bike anyways."

"Bike? Ride mommy?" Kenji asked his mother, hope filling his eyes.

Kagome smiled. "No baby, not that kind of bike. Maybe next time."

Discouraged, the young hanyou slumped his shoulders and walked along his mother's side.

Bankotsu chuckled. "So where are you off to?"

"Work. My boss is used to me being late due to class and this little hellion."

"What do you do?"

"Hostess mainly, but I wait tables on the weekends," Kagome replied.

"What about your son? Is there a daycare facility there or something?"

"No, my mother meets me there and takes for the night until I get off work. She either picks me up or I get a ride from my boss."

"You don't have a car?"

"Nah can't afford it, so I usually take the bus, walk, or catch a ride from someone."

"Nice way to stay in shape I guess."

"I had to lose the baby weight somehow."

Bankotsu faltered a bit but laughed at the jab she made at herself. This girl was definitely something else and he felt a need to get to know her better.

Not used to being ignored, Kenji began reminding his mother of is his presence by tugging her arm. "Mommy! Up? Please? UP!"

Startled, Kagome looked down at her son. "No sweetie, mommy can't carry you right now."

But the hanyou put up a good fight. "Please mommy? Cawwy?"

Bankotsu watched the banter between mother and son and something clicked. He didn't mind the boy; he was kind of cute for a half demon. So without a second thought he picked up Kenji and with a slight yelp from the boy he put him on his shoulders without missing a beat.

"Oh you didn't have to do that! He wouldn't have given up eventually!" Kagome cried in shock that a complete stranger offered to carry her temperamental son.

"Don't worry about it. He isn't that heavy. See? He's enjoying it."

"Weee! Look mommy, Kenji tall!" Kenji smiled down at Kagome, laughing all the while.

Kagome grinned. "Alright you rug rat, but be sure to say 'thank you' when Obaa-chan comes to pick you up." She turned her attention back to the man in question.

"He speaks fairly well for his age. How old is he?"

"Two and a half. He'll be three in November. I'll take that as a compliment, I've worked hard to get to speak in clear sentences. He has trouble with the letter 'r' but otherwise he speaks his mind."

"Almost three? Impressive. The hard work has definitely paid off," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Kagome bushed. "Thank you."

Kagome and Bankotsu continued walking and chatted for a bit more, before she heard her mother's voice yell out to her.

"Kagome Higurashi! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? I swear one of these days Gintaro is going to fire you! I'm surprised he hasn't yet. You're lucky he's a family friend."

Kagome's mother, Mai Higurashi, stopped her rant long enough to see a young man standing next to her daughter, with her grandson sitting on his shoulders. "Who is this?"

"Mama! Relax, will you? I know I'm late, but I ran into Kouga and-"

"Kouga! Again? Are you okay? What did he do? Did he-"

"MAMA! Yes, I'm fine. Kouga was being difficult, but my new friend here, Bankotsu, helped me and Kenji out and we are fine. That's why we are late."

"Bankotsu?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at the boy again. "Thank you young man. That boy has been nothing but trouble for my daughter. I appreciate your help."

Bankotsu smirked and held out his hand to shake hers. "It's all good. I don't think he'll be giving Kagome any more trouble."

Kagome's mother smiled and shook his hand. "We will see."

Kenji reached out to his mother.

Kagome grabbed her son off Bankotsu's shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks again. I'd talk more, but I'm ridiculously late and have to go. See you around?"

"It's cool. Yeah, I'll definitely be seeing you again. Bye little man." Bankotsu smirked at Kagome and waved goodbye to Kenji.

Kagome blushed again and turned to give her mother her son, watching him yell out a good bye to the man walking away. Somehow she knew that after today things would be significantly different.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Enter Bankotsu! :) Here is Chapter 3, beta'd by the awesome Tempest78. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Tell me about him, Kags. Some mystery guy gets Kouga to back off, and then walks you and Kenji to work, _and _carries said son on his shoulders for you? Sounds like the perfect guy!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics although she couldn't see it. She could distinctly hear Miroku cry "hey!" in the background over the phone at Sango's comment.

She had just finished telling Sango about meeting Bankotsu and how he had been so kind to her. Kagome had to admit she was infatuated with him. She hadn't dated anyone since the birth of Kenji due to school, work, and raising him, and no one had shown an interest in her since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (Kouga didn't count in her eyes).

But then this stranger, a gorgeous man if she was being honest, who not only won over her hellion of a son, but made sure they were both okay before he left, popped into her life.

It had been a few days since the incident with Kouga, but she hadn't seen her mystery man since then. Did he go to the school? Was he some random guy who happened to be in the right place at the right time? He seemed genuinely interested in her, so why would he avoid her? All these questions just confused Kagome even more. So she decided to forget about it for the time being and focus on the conversation with her best friend.

"He really was a gentleman, Sango. He didn't even hesitate to pick up Kenji and carry him. I just know his name was Bankotsu, and from the look on Kouga's face, I'm pretty sure if he bothered me again this guy would deal with him personally. I didn't even get his last name or number."

"Hmm…well maybe he'll turn up again. I want to meet this handsome stranger of yours."

Kagome laughed. "If I'm lucky. Anyways, what time do you want us over today?"

Said best friend had totally forgotten what day it was. She'd tried to get Kagome and Kenji to come over different time or better yet, a different day, but knowing how stubborn Kagome was, it was a no-go. She knew Kagome wasn't ready to face the Tashio brothers, and she never wanted it to be this way, but Sango had no choice.

"Early afternoon would be great! I can't wait to see you guys." Sango did her best to sound thrilled. She was excited to see her best friend and nephew, but she dreaded it at the same time. "Do you need a ride?"

"Great! No, don't worry about it, we will either catch a taxi, or have my mom bring us."

Sango sighed. She hated when Kagome directly lied to her. She and Kenji and would end up walking like they always did. Sango knew Kagome couldn't afford a car, but constantly walking wasn't always a good thing. "Okay Kags, see you soon."

She hung up the phone and turned to her fiancé sitting across from her. "Do you think this is a good idea, Miroku?"

Miroku returned the dismal look. "I never wanted Inuyasha to find out about his nephew this way, but unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it. Kagome will handle it in her own way and she'll have us to help her."

Sango sighed. "You're right Miroku. I just hope she doesn't hate us for it."

* * *

><p>The hanyou Inuyasha was looking forward to seeing his old friends again. It had been awhile and now that they were finally getting together again improved his mood entirely. Sango reluctantly agreed to let Kikyo come too, which he found didn't bother him too much.<p>

He didn't know why he was still with her. She constantly complained and clung to him. He admitted that one of the reasons why he stayed in the relationship was that she was _amazing _in bed.

Vaguely he wondered what Kagome would have been like, but that ship had sailed a long time ago. Fuck, he hadn't seen her in almost three years! He knew he hurt her, but he never understood how she could just up and forget about him like that. Whatever. That was the past.

"Kikyo! Would you hurry the fuck up already? We're gonna be late!" Inuyasha all but shouted up the stairs of his and Kikyo's apartment.

"I'm almost ready! Relax Yasha, they aren't going anywhere." Kikyo yelled down at him.

"Feh." How that woman could spend so much time in front of a mirror would forever perplex him. No matter what they were _always _late for _everything_. Although, they were late once for Sesshoumaru's dinner event last time he was home, so that wasn't such a big deal. The demon was a prick anyways.

When Kikyo finally made her "grand" entrance she and Inuyasha left for Miroku and Sango's place.

Those two had been together since their freshman year of high school and the man had actually gotten around to popping the question to hear last year. They were going to wait of course for the wedding, until they were done with school, but he was happy for them. Those two belonged together.

Absentmindedly he wondered if Kagome would be the maid of honor? She'd be the obvious choice if she and Sango were still friends. It'd be nice to see her again.

* * *

><p>In no time the small, but decent sized house came into view. Inuyasha parked the car and opened Kikyo's door for her (albeit reluctantly-the woman was such a priss). He was a bit nervous, but he quickly pushed away the feeling; he was a Taisho after all, fear and nervousness meant nothing to him. Kikyo grabbed his arm as they walked up the drive and Inuyasha cringed at the jester.<p>

"What is your problem, Yasha? We told them we'd be late."

_Yeah but not almost two fucking hours late! _

"Keh, whatever. C'mon, let's just knock."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell to Sango and Miroku's house. She never did get along with the two (they never really liked her after what happened with her cousin) but she put with them for Inuyasha's sake. They were his friends after all.

"Inuyasha! You're fashionably late as usual." Miroku said upon opening the door.

Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Ah yes, good to see you too Kikyo."

She wasn't stupid though; he ignored her on purpose.

"Feh, not by choice. Sorry about that," Inuyasha said, pinning his ears to his head and entering the main threshold.

"No worries, you're always welcome here. I do have to say though, we were expecting you a lot earlier…" Miroku's expression suddenly went from amused to worried and it wasn't lost on his friend.

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not. The more the merrier!"

Before Inuyasha could reply though, he heard Sango the kitchen. But she wasn't alone; there was another female with her….one that sounded awfully familiar.

"Inuyasha, nice of you to finally join us. Kikyo, you're looking well. Can I get you guys a drink?"

Neither one of them could respond when Sango entered the room. Behind her stood another woman about her height, with long raven hair and brown eyes. Standing behind her legs, was a toddler with the same color hair and wide, curious amber eyes.

"Kagome…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Enter Kikyo and Inuyasha and the drama unfolds. Thanks to all who have added my story to their story alert/favorite story :) I greatly appreciate it! Chapter beta'd by the lovely Tempest78. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Kagome was stunned. She had no idea _they_ were going to be here too! Why would Sango not tell her? Why would she and Miroku do this to her? Was this supposed to be some kind of joke? Was this a nightmare? If it was, she tried desperately to wake up. She wasn't ready to deal with them. She wasn't ready to face that part of her life just yet. Why now? She was happy waiting a few more years before opening that can of worms. Reality soon slapped her in the face again as she was brought out of her reverie by pair of small hands clutching her pant leg. She instinctively moved in front of her son.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha repeated, obviously in shock judging by the look on his face. They hadn't seen one another in two years and now here she was, standing in front of him like time hadn't passed at all. She looked the same, but a little older.

"Cousin. Pleasure to see you," Kikyo bit out with a look of disdain.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, Kikyo. It's….good to see you too."

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku slowly backed away into the kitchen. Judging by the tension the air, Sango was soon regretting her decision to "surprise" Kagome with this small reunion. She knew Kagome wasn't ready for this, but it had to happen sometime. Doing it this way, though, was probably the stupidest thing Sango could have done.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Who are deys? That man got eyes like Kenji!"<p>

Inuyasha was brought out of his stupor by the small voice coming from behind Kagome's knees, and once again silenced into shock. She had a kid? When did that happen? Who was the father? Surely it wasn't Kouga (he mentally cringed) or that stupid Hobo (or whatever his name was) guy that followed her around in high school like a sick puppy. The boy didn't look older than two or three. The boy's words finally registered in his muddled brain. Eyes like him? Now Inuyasha took a closer look. The boy had shoulder length raven hair like his mother, wide amber eyes, elfin ears…and…a distinct indigo crescent moon on his forehead…No, no, no! There was no fucking way!

"What the fuck Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly burst out.

Kenji gasped and hid entirely behind his mother's legs. His body trembled before Kagome felt his tiny fists bunch her pants leg and then heard a small, potent growl rumble from his chest.

Kagome sighed and calmly replied, "Inuyasha. It's nice to see you too. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from using such foul language around my son."

"Your son, cousin? Oooo, now that explains everything!" Kikyo suddenly exclaimed.

Kagome ignored her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why Kagome? Why _him, _of all people?"

Kagome sighed again, bending down to speak to her son."Kenji, honey, why don't you go outside with Uncle Roku and show him your new trick?"

Miroku chimed in. "A new trick? Well that is exciting! What can he do?"

"He can hide his birth mark." Kagome heard a muffled snort. "At will now. Go show Uncle Roku sweetie."

"No! Kenji stay here with mommy!" He growled.

Kagome bent down and hugged him, rubbing the crescent moon in the process. She found when he was baby that gesture instantly soothed him. "It's okay baby, mommy will be alright. I promise. Go play outside. If I need you, I'll let you know," She whispered to her son.

Kenji reluctantly allowed Miroku to take him outside.

"Birth mark? Really Kagome? That's rich."

"To a two-year-old, that's what it is. Now, what were you saying?"

"I can't fucking believe this!_ Sesshomaru?_ Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"Oh this is just perfect! Can't have one brother so you go and fuck the other. How quaint! I knew you were always a whore, cousin, but even this is low, even for you," Kikyo spat out maliciously.

"First of all, Inuyasha, _you're _the one who broke up with me for my own cousin. Second of all, what I did with my life at the time and who I slept with was none of your concern. Sesshomaru….showed me what being with someone who cared could be like. I don't regret anything with him; he was good to me and he gave me my son. And lastly, really Kikyo? I'm the whore? Did you even tell Inuyasha how _many_ guys you fucked before you fucked him too?"

By this time, she was breathing slightly heavier, but remained eerily calm; knowing that when she didn't get mad or scream was what scared Inuyasha the most. Kikyo, however, was outraged, judging by the redness in her face and tight jaw.

"How dare you! How dare you speak to me that way! You may be family but doesn't matter, you are dead to me! You-"

"Would you just _shut up_ already? This isn't about you! "

At her boyfriend's outburst, towards _her _of all people, Kikyo instantly shut her mouth.

"I just don't understand Kagome….I was good to you. I treated you well. And because I broke up with you, you get back at me by fucking my brother? The one person who hates me and I him the most on this earth? Do you have any idea how that makes me look?"

For the third time that day, Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha, I'll speak slowly this time so you'll actually understand the words. This was never about you and still isn't. You have a nephew, named Kenji by the way, who is more full demon than half. I was hoping the next time we saw each other it'd be on better terms, but I guess you're still stuck in your high school days." Pausing, she looked around at Sango who was standing in the kitchen doorway, and continued. "I'm sorry; Kenji and I have to get going. I'll call you later."

Sango simply nodded and watched as Kagome went to fetch her son.

"Kenji! Come on baby, time to go."

Kenji whimpered to his mother, "But mommy! Kenji no wants to leave!"

"Don't you start whining like that young man! One more whine and no ice cream later!"

The young hanyou hung his head and sighed. "Otay mommy," he said as he walked back into the house.

"Good boy. Miroku, thank you for having us. We will see you and Sango next time."

Miroku hesitated. "Do you want one of us to give you ride?"

"No, walking would be better to clear both our minds."

Kagome turned to leave, but was once again stopped by her ex grabbing her arm.

"Wait Kagome! You can't just fucking leave! Does Sesshomaru even know?"

"Yes, actually I can, watch me. And no, he doesn't. I was waiting for the right time to tell him. But I'm sure he will now, so, do please give me fair warning as to when I'll be expecting him on my doorstep."

Wringing her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp, Kagome and her son exited the house, leaving the fuming half-demon, her pissed off cousin, and two equally stunned friends in their wake.

"Oh don't worry, _Kags, _he will know soon enough," was the last snide remark she heard growled behind her as they walked down the sidewalk towards the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A bit shorter but I think y'all will enjoy. Thanks again to my readers! Please read and let me know what you think. Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78. She is awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Hey mutt! What the fuck did your brother do to my woman?"

Inuyasha sighed as he listened on the phone to the pathetic wolf rant. He was still fuming himself over the whole "Kagome screwed his brother and now she has a kid from it" issue. He did _not_ want to hear about it from the idiotic wolf. And he _still _had the nerve to refer to Kagome as his woman. Really, would he give it a rest already?

He growled. "Kouga, for the last fucking time, I don't know anything about Kagome and my brother. All I know is that she had a kid, that's it."

"I know she has a fucking kid. I saw the little bastard! And I know your goddamn brother is the father! How the hell did you let this happen? "

"Damn it Kouga would you fucking relax? Until yesterday, the last time I saw Kagome was almost three years ago. Suddenly I run into her and she has a little brat clinging to her leg. I didn't think anything of it until I saw what it had on its forehead. Don't dare call me up and assume I know shit!"

"This is still your goddamn fault! Why my woman? Sesshomaru could have any woman he wants, why mine?"

By now Kouga was in near hysterics and Inuyasha did the only he know how to do in times like this one: He hung up.

Oh sure, he'd get an earful, again, the next time he saw the stupid wolf, or when he decided to call again, but who cared? He smirked a bit. The idiot wolf still referred to Kagome as his "woman". How ironic.

He couldn't understand it himself. Why? Did Kagome hate him so much that she'd actually screw his brother? He knew she was hurt by the whole Kikyou thing, but seriously? This was beyond payback or betrayal.

You don't mess with your ex's siblings, no matter what. That was the unspoken rule of breakups. Didn't she know that? Granted, the kid was cute, but that still didn't make it any better.

The other thing that puzzled him was that the kid had black hair and elfin ears. He was a half-breed, right? So shouldn't he have silver hair and dog ears, like himself?

That didn't make sense either. Kami he was so confused! If anything, Inuyasha had to tell his father about this. The old man was usually easygoing, but he had no idea what kind of effect this would have on him.

* * *

><p>Isamu Taisho sat at the head of the table during his usual board meeting, trying his best not to look as miserable as he felt. Sure, he was the president of his own company and had to run it as smoothly as possible, but unproductive meetings would be the death of him.<p>

He was the great Dog Demon of old for crying out loud! How did he get stuck doing this every day? He should be out in the countryside in his true form, without a care in the world.

But alas, those days were long gone; he had to "schedule" days like that now. Just when he thought he would scream as the board members droned on, his secretary, Mitiko, called on the intercom.

"Excuse me Mr. Taisho, but your son is here, demanding to see you immediately."

Isamu sighed. If it was Sesshomaru, he'd just walk into the room no problem, like he owned the place. One day he would, but Kami if didn't irritate Isamu to the point of almost disowning the unruly pup.

No, it wasn't his eldest. The pup wouldn't be home for another two weeks or so, bringing home his supposedly intended mate. The son Mitiko was referring to was his youngest, Inuyasha, the more brash and aggressive pup.

Isamu was surprised Inuyasha didn't burst in, yelling and cursing like he normally would. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"Very well, send him in."

Isamu sat almost rigidly as his youngest son did what he expected and came barging in, yelling and complaining as he always did.

"Inuyasha my son, why have you interrupted this meeting?"

"Keh, seems you're relieved it's interrupted old man." Came the hanyou's reply. He sniggered at his father's annoyed expression.

"Yes, well, there wasn't much left to be discussed." Isamu gestured to his advisors. "Gentlemen, let us continue this tomorrow morning. I do believe whatever news my son here has is obviously more important at the moment."

The members grumbled to themselves as they all rose to leave. They knew from his bored expression, that Isamu was looking for any reason to get away and the perfect one just burst through the door. They glared at Inuyasha as they filed out. The hanyou merely smirked at them.

"Now then, what is all this fuss about? Is Kikyou pregnant or something?"

"Keh, hardly. If the bitch would shut up for one minute then maybe I'd actually touch her."

Isamu mentally sighed with relief. He never could understand what the boy saw in her. All she did was complain when she was over and used his son for his money. Why he ever got rid of that sweet girl Kagome, Isamu would never understand.

"Actually, this is about Sesshomaru."

Isamu faltered. Kami, what now? Did his eldest ruin another one of Inuyasha's cars or something? Did the pup "slam his good name" again? One day was all he asked for, one day where his sons actually got along and acted like siblings.

"Sesshomaru? What about him? Is he coming home early or something?"

Inuyasha paused. "No he's not. I went over to Miroku and Sango's last week and Kagome was there too. It was kind of nice to see her, shocking as it was after almost three years…"

He stared at his father with a stony look. "At least, until I saw a pup hiding behind her leg. I didn't think anything of it, until I got a good look at him."

Kagome had a child? When did that happen? Isamu wondered idly. She was always a good kid, why would she go off and have kid at her age? He knew she and Inuyasha were the same age, so the boy had to be around three or so. Isamu had expected a smart girl like Kagome to be more responsible than that.

Inuyasha's final sentence finally sunk in and he frowned. "What did the boy look like?"

Inuyasha's expression darkened noticeably. "He had black hair, golden eyes; elfin ears and…here's the kicker, a distinct blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead."

Isamu's frown deepened as his mind absorbed the last bit. He didn't expect to hear _that _to come out his youngest son's mouth.

His hands balled into tight fists and his nostrils flared, as he felt his anger rise to a near boil. How dare that arrogant pup father a bastard child? What was he thinking? And with a human miko, no less.

It wasn't that he disliked Kagome. In fact, he'd always been fond of her. But this…it was too much!

In two weeks Sesshomaru would be home, with his intended mate. Now, on top of that, he had child with Kagome that he would most likely be introduced to. He could only imagine how well that would go.

"Inuyasha, tell me. Does Sesshomaru know about his pup?" Isamu asked, eerily calm.

Inuyasha hesitated. When his father was this calm, he knew that it meant someone was going to pay very dearly.

"As far as I know, he doesn't. Kagome got pissed off the moment Kikyou and I walked in and she left in a hurry. Miroku and Sango wouldn't say anything, other than it 'wasn't their business to discuss'."

"I don't blame Kagome or your friends, but I must see the pup for myself, before Sesshomaru arrives. Find Kagome and ask her _politely _to come see me with her son. This must be straightened out, immediately!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Fine, but she won't want to see me. I don't think she'll meet with you either."

Isamu sighed audibly. "She will if you don't bring her cousin, which I order you _not _to do. One way or another she _will _bring the pup to me and I'll decide what to do about it."

"Dad, you know she's too headstrong and stubborn to be forced to do anything. She won't come at all if you demand it."

"She has no choice. This matter must be dealt with, immediately. Go now and do whatever it takes to get both her and the pup in this office."

Knowing it was no use arguing with his father, Inuyasha nodded. Isamu and Sesshomaru were so alike it was almost scary. "Feh, I can't guarantee anything. Am I dismissed?"

Isamu inclined his head and Inuyasha took that as a dismissal.

After Inuyasha exited his office, Isamu let out the breath he was holding. He was furious about the whole situation and couldn't understand what drove Sesshomaru to sleep with his brother's ex-girlfriend. Was it out of spite? Or did he truly care for her?

Then again, Isamu was also slightly curious about what made Kagome believe she couldn't tell him about the pup? Was it fear? Shame?

He had a lot of questions without answers. It was most frustrating!

Then there was the way Inuyasha described the boy. Black hair? Elfin ears? How was that possible? He should have silver hair and puppy ears. That was what happened with all Inu pups that are born of a full demon and human woman. Did Kagome's miko powers have something to do with it? It didn't make any sense…

No matter. One way or another Isamu would get the answers to his questions and this whole mess would be fixed. He wouldn't take the pup away from his mother, but he would demand that Sesshomaru be allowed to see him, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the delay! I have been experiencing computer problems so I had to get that fixed and perfect this chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoy! Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

He'd paced for a good half hour now across the street from the restaurant that the girl, Kagome, worked at, wondering just how he was going to approach the dilemma he was facing. People had stopped to stare at him but he paid them no mind. Ever since meeting her, Bankotsu couldn't get her out of his head. He'd only met her once and she had left a lasting impression on him. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that attracted him so much.

What was wrong with him? He was Bankotsu Takanata for Kami's sake! He could have any girl he wanted! He could make ten men turn into crying chumps without lifting a finger! No one crossed him and his reputation preceded him. Yet _Kagome _had him acting like a love struck teenager.

What was about her that had him acting like this? She was beautiful, that was a given. She may not be gorgeous but Kami knew there was a beauty about her that no other girl had. It didn't even bother Bankotsu that she had a kid either. The kid was cute and well behaved. Normally a girl with a kid was a deal breaker for anyone but something about it drew him in even more.

Decision made, Bankotsu walked across the street and walked in. The place was nice! Definitely a place for the uptight and rich of Tokyo. The décor was very modern but the owner had good taste. The atmosphere was inviting and he could tell it was non-smoking.

It wasn't very busy today, but then again it was the middle of the afternoon. Bankotsu wandered over to the hostess podium, noticing a haughty looking girl standing behind it. Upon seeing him she immediately turned on the charm and pushed her chest out.

"Hey there cutie, what can I do for you?" The girl asked, batting her eyelashes slightly.

Bankotsu restrained from rolling his eyes. "Hi. I was wondering if a girl name Kagome was working today."

Instantly the charm was off and the girl narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Bankotsu smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Could you get her for me?"

"Why would you want that demon-loving whore? I'm sure I could be of service to you," the girl replied, giving him a saucy grin.

"Is that how you talk to all your customers? I'm sure your boss would love to know that. Now, could you please get Kagome for me? I'd like to see her," Bankotsu said with an edge to his voice.

The girl paled somewhat, but maintained her composure. "No, that won't be necessary. My apologies please wait here for a moment and I'll get her for you."

The hostess walked off and Bankotsu unclenched his fists that he didn't know were clenched. Why did that hag call her that? Just because Kagome had a hanyou son didn't make her a whore! What the fuck? Who was she to judge someone else like that? It was a good thing the hag walked away because Bankotsu felt his control slipping.

Moments later Kagome walked out and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw

him. He smirked at her and she turned her head away, blushing. One thing Bankotsu noticed was that her uniform was different than the hag hostess. While the hostess' uniform was shorter and a bit more revealing, Kagome's was more traditional and modest.

"Hey, what's up? I was wondering if you were free for a few minutes."

Composing herself, Kagome replied, "Sure, I can take my break now. Hey Gintaro! I'm going on lunch now!" She called over her shoulder.

There was a short grunt from the back and Bankotsu took that as a confirmation. Kagome turned back to him, blushing still, and led him over to a secluded table near the front window. She grabbed a bowl of Ramen with her as they sat down.

Kagome was nervous but excited that Bankotsu had come to see her. She'd wondered if she would see him again. "So what's up?" She tried asked nonchalantly, beginning to eat her lunch.

Bankotsu smirked at her. He could tell he made her anxious and that she was trying (but failing miserably) to hide that fact. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd check out this restaurant and to see if you were working."

Kagome smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

Smirking wider, and doing a once over of Kagome's person, Bankotsu replied, "So far yes, I do."

Realizing what she said and then seeing the man in front of her take in her body, Kagome blushed even redder and looked away. It was amazing how much this guy could make her act like a giddy school girl. Not even Inuyasha made her blush this much!

Kagome regained her composure, cleared her throat, and proceeded to finish her lunch. She was beyond words at the moment, so Bankotsu continued on.

"How is your little man doing?"

Kagome faltered. He remembered Kenji? He didn't seem bothered before about her son, she recalled, and now was casually asking about him. She smiled. "Driving me up the wall, like usual. He finds new ways to make his mother's hair turn gray one strand at a time."

The man in front of her laughed at that. Kagome found that she liked it. Bankotsu had a very intimidating aura about him, but for some reason relaxed in her presence and let his guard down. She hoped that she could get him to laugh more often.

"Well, that's expected. He's almost three, right?"

"Three going on thirteen sometimes, I swear. He's too smart for his own good."

Bankotsu smirked again. "Takes after his mother."

Kami, what was it about this guy that made Kagome turn scarlet every time he spoke? She'd only met him once and he was openly complimenting her like they were old friends! It made her feel…appreciated.

"So Ban, what do you do? Obviously you're in school. Do you work as well?"

Bankotsu smiled. Already she was giving him a nickname; he liked it. "I just started up in school actually. I work in construction and need to take business courses to be able to move up to management. A waste of time if you ask me, but one has to do what they can to make it."

"I know what you mean. I had a plan set out before Kenji came along."

"And what was this plan of yours, may I ask?"

"I still have that plan of mine but it may take longer than expected. I'm already a miko, so I'm studying nursing to further enhance my healing abilities."

She took a sip of her drink. "Before Kenji I was going to go to Tokyo U and obviously get married first."

_A miko? And she has a hanyou kid? Interesting. There is so much more to this girl than I thought. _Bankotsu mused. "A priestess huh. They are very rare nowadays. Do you still want to go to Tokyo U?"

"Yes, I come from a long line of them. Of course I do. I don't know when of course, but one day it will happen."

They sat and chatted some more before Kagome had to go back to work.

She learned that Bankotsu had two older brothers and they all lived together. Their parents weren't in the picture, but she didn't press him about it.

Bankotsu learned that she had a younger brother, her mother and grandfather and that Kenji's father currently wasn't in the picture. He was curious, of course, but decided later on would be his best choice to learn more.

"Well, this may come off as odd, but I thought that if you didn't already have one, I could give you a ride home."

Kagome hesitated. The guy seemed genuine and she felt very comfortable with him. But already offering to give her a ride home? He just met her. What was his angle? Why her of all people?

Bankotsu sensed her uneasiness and mentally kicked himself. Way to go dumbass!

"I swear I'm just being a gentleman. You said that you had to get rides everywhere and I thought I could help you out. I did not mean to make it sound so forward."

She visibly relaxed at the concern in his voice. His aura felt calm and non-threatening. He honestly wanted to help her out. Why? Why was he so interested in her?

"Well, I don't get off work for another four hours. If you're willing to wait that long, then I guess it's alright."

Bankotsu again smirked at her. He had a feeling she would give in and he was grateful for that. If she had said no, he would have backed off, surprisingly. "I'll wait."

The look on Kagome's face was priceless. "Really? You don't have to do that. I still have to pick up my son."

"Not a problem with me if you feel comfortable with it."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

For the remainder of her shift, Kagome stayed fairly busy and didn't notice the braided man watching her every move.

True to his word, he stayed the entire time and only asked her for a beverage or to ask how she was when she seemed flustered or angry. It was comforting, oddly enough. Bankotsu noticed the hostess wench trying to give Kagome a hard time, but she brushed off like it was nothing. He smirked again; this girl was definitely a spitfire.

At the end of her shift, Kagome cleared her station and did the extra work before she left.

"I'm taking off now. See you tomorrow." She called out to Gintaro.

"Yeh sure yeh don' need a ride, love?"

"Yes Gin, I'm good. My friend Bankotsu offered to take me home. I'll be alright." Kagome said.

Her boss looked over at the boy in question skeptically but he seemed trustworthy at most. "Eh, if yeh say so. Tell that boy of yers 'is Uncle Gin misses 'im and give yer mom me regards."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Will do!"

* * *

><p>After cautiously getting into Bankotsu's truck (he said it was his brother's because he only had his bike), Kagome became more relaxed. A small part of her scolded her for letting this guy take her home, and find out where she lived, but Bankotsu wasn't threatening to her.<p>

Sure, he had tough attitude and a look about him that said 'I will kill you if you piss me off', but he behaved like a perfect gentleman to her.

Kagome gave him directions to her mom's house.

Upon arrival, Mrs. Higurashi was surprised that the guy from the restaurant was standing in the middle of her living room while her daughter picked up her son to go home.

She had asked Kagome why he was there and Kagome explained what was going on. As expected, Mrs. Higurashi scolded her daughter about strange men and protecting herself and to be more careful. To further her surprise, the moment Kenji saw the man in question his eyes lit up and held out his arms to the man to be carried. As if it were nothing, the braided man carried the boy (and his diaper bag) outside and waited for Kagome.

Kagome kissed her mother good-bye and promised that everything was alright. Her mother assured her that she trusted her, and with that the three left.

* * *

><p>"This is where you live?"<p>

Bankotsu turned down the street towards Kagome's apartment complex, not expecting it to be a demon-infested neighborhood. He recognized it because of his days of street fighting.

Cradling her son in her lap, Kagome nodded and smiled. "Sure is! Why? Not what you were anticipating?"

Bankotsu dumbly shook his head. "No. I mean, it's cool, not a bad place. Just thought you'd live in a human neighborhood, is all."

Kagome smiled. "Ah, yeah well by living among demons I can better protect myself and my son. They can't touch us through a barrier."

_Duh stupid! She's a miko! _"Oh yeah. That makes more sense now."

Parking the truck, Bankotsu walked Kagome and Kenji to their apartment and watched around her while she unlocked the door.

After an awkward silence, Kagome spoke. "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it."

Bankotsu waved away the compliment with a casual smile. "It's cool. I realized last time that I never gave you my number. Call me anytime."

For the millionth time that day, Kagome blushed while taking the piece of paper. She thanked him and gave him hers in return, hoping like mad that she would see him again after tonight.

Bankotsu bid them a good night and walked back to his vehicle, waiting until they were out of sight before he started the engine and pulled away.

He was definitely making progress with her. He knew that the she liked him and her kid already trusted him. He smirked. If all went well, he'd get to see a lot more of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey y'all! Forgive me for getting this out so late. My husband and I just got a puppy so he has been taking up all my time and life has been just as crazy. Hope you guys like this chapter! As always beta'd by the lovely Tempest78-she is the best! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"So, my brothers want to meet you and Kenji."

It had been a week since Bankotsu had waited the entirety of Kagome's shift to drive her and Kenji home. In that time, he'd somehow managed to take her to school, take her to work, pick up the toddler, and then take them home. He had said it wasn't a problem and that it fit around his own work and school schedule.

Kagome had to admit, she was impressed and flattered. She went from bumming rides from everyone she knew, to her own personal chauffeur (though she would never admit to that out loud). This guy was amazing. Although everything about him screamed intimidating and lethal, he was nothing but a gentleman to her. Kagome liked him, there was no denying that, but she'd been hurt in the past and wasn't about to let her guard down that easily. Plus, she had her son to consider as well.

Kenji was another story. It had both scared and surprised Kagome how well he took to Bankotsu. The boy got excited whenever he saw the man and openly accepted him. Kagome was happy about it, but it also made her wary; if this-whatever it was-didn't work out, she wasn't the only one who would get hurt this time.

At the present moment, they were having dinner on her break. Bankotsu did school work, while he waited for her to get off work.

She hadn't realized the man in question had been staring at her. "I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute. What did you say?"

Bankotsu smirked at her. The girl was smart as a whip, but was completely aloof at times. "I said, my brothers want to meet you and Kenji."

"Really?"

"They said that they want to meet the girl who obviously has me wrapped around her finger since I'm driving her everywhere. They weren't keen on the kid part, but they don't have a choice in the matter."

Kagome didn't miss the slight gleam in his eye that told her that he always got his way, but she wasn't bothered by it. He mentioned before that he was the youngest, so naturally he would have to fight for what he wanted. If was just her, then she wouldn't care whether or not she was liked. But throw a small child, a hanyou child no less, in the mix and you are automatically judged. She went through it daily.

"Do you….think they'll like me and my son?"

Bankotsu didn't miss the hesitation and uncertainty in her voice. He knew what she meant: Would they criticize her for having a demon's child? Suikotsu would be indifferent in the matter, but Jak was another story.

Normally, Bankotsu wouldn't bother with his brothers meeting his girlfriends; they usually came and went anyway, but not Kagome. He actually really liked her and wanted this to work out. Eventually the guys would accept her, and the boy. Whether they wanted to or not.

"I won't lie to you, babe. My brothers will most likely form an opinion of you upon first meeting. But don't worry. Once they get to know you they will open up."

The man gave Kagome a winning smile which definitely reassured her, but didn't help the dreadful feeling that crept down her spine.

* * *

><p>"Wow this guy isn't playing around!"<p>

Kagome sighed as Sango shrieked into the phone. She had just put Kenji down for the night and decided to finish up some homework when her best friend called. The girl demanded that she tell her every last detail of the past week with her "new man."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Kags! The guy is head over heels for you. I haven't even met him yet and I can already tell. I mean, what guy drives around you and your son around, no questions asked, and waits for you to get off work just to do it all over again?"

"Gee, the kind that helped a girl who was stranded?"

It was Sango's turn to sigh. "Kami! You can be so dense. Ordinarily a guy wouldn't bother to stick around, but this one does every little thing for you. And now he wants to introduce you to the family? That's definitely saying something."

She did have a point though, Kagome realized. Bankotsu truly liked her and liked Kenji. Well, she decided, maybe it was time that she let her guard down just this once.

"Okay Sango, you're right. I really like this guy."

"There's my Kags! If you like him, then see where it goes. He apparently wants more than friendship with you, so give it a chance. But, you had better use protection. One nephew is enough right now. I don't need another one or a niece."

"Sango! Kami, that is far from my mind at the moment. I'm not even technically dating the guy yet."

Sango giggled but then her voice turned serious. "Good, I would have to knock some sense into you if that was the case. As much as I enjoy talking about this new guy of yours, that isn't the only reason why I called."

_Damn it. _"And that would be? Don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"Kami, no! I wanted to let you know that Inuyasha came by the other day, asking about you."

Kagome immediately stiffened and her aura spiked in anger. "What?"

"He asked me where you were living since your mom told him you moved out last year. He said it was important, but out of respect I naturally didn't tell him."

Kagome sighed in relief. She calmed down a bit; no sense in waking up her son who would worry at the distress in her aura.

She knew Sango wouldn't tell Inuyasha anything. It wasn't his business to know where she was living. It bothered her that he (or Kikyou for that matter) went to her mother asking her about her, but what was done was done. What was so important?

"Thank you my friend. Did he happen to mention what business he had with me?"

"You know that hot-headed hanyou wouldn't bother with minor details. He told me that his father wanted a meeting with you as soon as possible, and then he left."

_Fuck! _She should have known Inuyasha would go to his father once he saw Kenji. She wasn't ready for the Demon Lord to find out about her son just yet. One way or another she would make sure that things remained how they were now. No one was going to take Kenji away from her.

"Of course not. Thanks Sango, you and Miroku are the best."

"Yes we know. Anyhow, when are we going to meet this Bankotsu?"

* * *

><p>Damn Sango and Miroku! Why couldn't they just tell him where Kagome was? This would be so much easier.<p>

He didn't even consider she wouldn't be living at home. Her mom said she and the kid moved out a year ago, but wouldn't tell him the place she moved to. What the fuck? His two best friends, whom he knew he could count on, weren't spilling anything either.

Why were they protecting her? He didn't do anything wrong. _She's _the one who went behind his back and fucked that ice prick, then had his bastard! He was the one who was hurt, yet they acted like Kagome needed the fucking pity party.

"Inu, what's wrong? You've been brooding since you got home, love."

Inuyasha sighed loudly. He hadn't been home for five minutes before Kikyou jumped all over him. "Keh, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

Kikyou pouted. "You shouldn't waste so much time on my whore of a cousin, love. It's not healthy. Karma always happens and she will get what's coming to her."

"Whatever. I wouldn't even bother with this whole thing if the old man hadn't made me find her. I just need to figure out where she is and then I can forget about this bullshit."

"Aunt Mai isn't a fan of yours, love. But, maybe I could talk to her? I'm not her favorite niece, but I can be very persuasive."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. One of these days he was just going to break it off. "Fine, don't matter to me." He couldn't wait to see the look on the ice prick's face when he found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It may be moving slow and my apologies for that but don't worry! Please review and let me know what you think. Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Kagome was nervous. It was very rare for Kagome to get nervous or worried anymore (after all, she did birth a half-demon child) and she scolded herself for being that way now. It was just Bankotsu! The guy she'd been talking to for three weeks.

Why would he make her nervous now? He was only coming over to her place for the first time to spend the day with her and Kenji. That was it. It was one of her rare days off from work with no class as well, and she'd invited Bankotsu over to her apartment to hang out with her and her son. The only thing to be nervous about was the fact that he had NEVER been inside her home before.

The man obviously did well for himself, even if he didn't act the part or look it. Would he judge her for living somewhere so small? Would he make fun of her sense of décor and style? Would he think it was dirty? A single mom could only do so much on her own!

But the more she thought about it, the more she relaxed. Bankotsu never judged her before. Why would he start now? After all, he seemed to accept where she lived, even if his eyes narrowed and got a dangerous look to them every time a demon walked by and sneered at her. If he didn't approve of how she took care of her home, then it'd just proved that he was shallow.

"Mommy! Bankie come over today, wight?"

Kagome smiled. While off in her musings, Kenji had plopped down next to her on the couch. She liked her son's nick name for the man in question. "Yes baby, Bankie is coming over today to see us."

"Yay! Kenji like Bankie. Bankie play with Kenji?"

"Remember to say 'I' or 'me' when referring to yourself, sweetie. It's proper that way. If you're a good boy I'm sure Bankotsu will play with you." One way or another she would make sure that her hanyou would NOT speak in the third person like his father.

"Wight, sowwy mommy. I pwomise to be good."

Right when Kagome was about to reply, the buzzer rang, and her anxiety returned to the surface.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu bounced slightly on the balls of his feet as he paced and waited to be let in to Kagome's apartment building. He'd never seen the inside of her home before. He kicked himself for never walking her and the toddler right to her door. What if a demon decided to corner them before she even got there? He'd never forgive himself!<p>

At that last thought, he stopped dead in tracks. Since when did he care THAT much about this girl and her kid? He knew he liked her and definitely wanted things to progress, but so much that it would kill him if she was hurt? Kami, Suikotsu was right….

He'd been so caught up in his musings that he didn't realize the door opened and the raven-haired girl stood in front of him.

"H-hey, what's up?"

Kagome smiled. For a man who came off as a tough guy, he looked absolutely adorable when caught off guard. "Hey yourself. You alright?"

Bankotsu smirked. "'Course I am. You look good there, babe."

"Thank you, not too shabby yourself." Kagome turned tomato red. His terms of endearment were still new to her, but she liked it.

Bankotsu smirked again. He loved how he could make her blush with just a small compliment. He let her lead him inside and up the few flights to her apartment, before he noticed there was someone missing.

"Where's your little man?"

"Don't worry, he's alright. He wanted to make sure that his favorite toys were ready, in case he could get you to play with him."

"Heh, I think I could work that out. Is it wise though to leave him alone like that?"

Stopping in front of her door, Kagome waved her hand and a pink aura that Bankotsu just sensed, disappeared. "My son is smart enough to know better than to touch things he's not allowed to touch. When I have to step out for a moment to get my mail or let my family in, I just create a barrier over my door to protect Kenji."

The man stood awestruck. Of course she could protect her son! What was he thinking? This woman continued to amaze him and it scared him almost how much he cared for her.

"What about Kenji? Does he know better than to touch it?"

Kagome grinned. "He learned his lesson the first time. Now he knows better when mommy says 'no touching the pink light'."

Bankotsu smiled. "Did it leave a burn mark?"

"No. The area was red for only an hour or so. Even though Kenji has demon blood, my aura recognizes him as my son, so it does not hurt him like it would for other demons."

"That makes sense. Good to know you can't accidently hurt your own kid." His eyes twinkled.

Upon opening the door, the first thing Bankotsu noticed was how _clean _her place was. He didn't think it was going to be dirty, but being a woman and with a toddler around meant that the home tended to get messy real quick.

The apartment wasn't very big, but it was decent-sized for two people. The kitchen, to the left of the front door, was tiny with a small table for two and two counter tops. The living room was to the right, with a small couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, and an entertainment center in the middle of the room.

Bankotsu removed his shoes and then silently observed the rest of the place, while Kagome went to get the toddler out of his room. He noticed that there were four doors down the main hall, with the last door ending it. On the walls were dozens of pictures of Kenji and Kagome, among others he assumed were her family and her friends.

One picture, the largest over the couch, stuck out most to him. It was Kagome, who looked like she had just given birth, holding a newborn Kenji close to her. His face was serene as she held him close to her chest, with her smiling face buried deep in his hair. The picture was breath-taking to say the least, and one could tell that there had never been a happier mother than the one photographed. He found himself wanting to make her smile like that again, in the future…

Bankotsu was so caught up in his observations that he failed to notice what was in front of him and bumped into something. He looked down. A small boy with wide golden eyes and a huge smile stared up at him.

"Hi Bankie! I happy to see you," Kenji held his arms out in a gesture to be picked up.

Bankotsu smiled at the name the boy had for him. Normally he didn't appreciate it when someone butchered his name, intentionally or not, but this kid was too cute to correct him. Cute? Yeah, he was definitely getting soft!

"Hey little man, have you been good for your mom?" He bent down to oblige the boy.

"Yep! I be weal good boy so Bankie would play! Want to see my woom?"

"Kenji! Let Bankotsu sit down and visit for a while, okay sweetie?"

Kenji pouted, but nodded his head.

Bankotsu smiled at him as he ran down the hallway to his room.

"Sorry about that. He's been so excited ever since I told him you were coming over. Would you like something to drink?"

"It's cool babe, don't worry about it. Yeah that'd be great. Then you can give me tour." Bankotsu replied.

Kagome smiled at him. It was nice to actually be appreciated for once.

From what she could tell, Bankotsu seemed to like her home. Her fears of being judged because of where she lived were unnecessary. She gave him the tour he requested, specifically avoiding _her _room (maybe down the road he'd get to see that) and stopped at Kenji's room.

"I have to admit I didn't expect it to be so…clean."

"What, did you expect to see toys everywhere? Shoes and clothes strewn about?" Kagome asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, actually I was." Bankotsu sent her a sheepish grin.

"Everyone does, it's alright." Kagome knocked on the door that had "Kenji's Room" spelled across it in blue and green. "Kenji, sweetie? Can we come in?"

Kenji opened the door, just reaching the doorknob and smiled brightly. "I cleaned my woom since mommy said it was appwopwiate for fwiends."

Bankotsu turned the boy's mother. "You get him to clean his room at the age of three?"

Kagome chuckled. "Well, his idea of 'clean'. But yeah, for the most part."

Bankotsu let out a snort when he walked into the boy's room. It was wall-to-wall Pokémon, with a focus mainly on Pikachu. The bed sheets, curtains, everything was Pikachu. It wasn't exactly what he'd expected upon entering a normal toddler's room, but hey it fit the kid. The boy in question stood in the middle of the room, holding a stuffed Pikachu with a proud smirk on his face.

"Bankie like?"

"You definitely have your own style, little man. Yeah, I like it."

While the boy was distracted, Bankotsu whispered to Kagome. "Really, Pokémon?"

"Hey, I told him he could do whatever he wanted. It's not my fault he spent his first two years watching it _every day_ with my younger brother."

* * *

><p>"You know, I never pictured myself sitting on bench, in the park, eating ice cream and watching kids play."<p>

Kenji had wanted to go to the park and after using his best puppy-eyes face, got Bankotsu to go with him and his mother. The hanyou was currently climbing the monkey bars while they watched.

"Oh really? Never?"

"Well, I guess not anytime soon. That kid of yours sure knows how to get what he wants."

Kagome smiled. Kenji turned to wave at them. "You don't have to tell me twice. He isn't spoiled, but it's hard to say no to him."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to notice-"

"Wow cousin. You sure aren't wasting any time trying to find a new baby daddy, are you?"

Jaw tight, Bankotsu turned to see a girl who looked like Kagome and a silver-haired guy, he assumed was her boyfriend, walking up to them.

At the sound of Kikyo's voice, Kagome immediately stiffened. Dammit! Why now? She'd been so good at avoiding them!

"Kikyo, Inuyasha. I don't see how my business is any of yours."

Bankotsu rose from his seat to stand next to his girlfriend in a defensive pose. He noticed the puppy ears on the silver guy's head. So, he's a hanyou, eh?

The woman, who looked like Kagome, disgusted him when she flashed him a seductive smile. Really? What a whore.

"Where the fuck have you been? Dad has business with you, but NO ONE would tell me where you lived!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Very eloquent hanyou. He seemed familiar, as did the name, but he couldn't place him. He grabbed Kagome's hand reassuringly when he felt her tense up.

"Where I live isn't any of your concern, Inuyasha. What business does Isamu have with me?"

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "How thick are you? Maybe your bastard kid might have something to do with it!"

Kagome's face immediately darkened and a pink aura began to shine around her. "Don't you _ever _say anything like that about my son again! He is your nephew, you inconsiderate prick! You'd better treat him with respect!"

"Keh, or what? You're the one that fucked my brother behind my back and had the little bastard-" His head snapped back before he finished.

Bankotsu cracked his knuckles. "Don't ever fucking talk to her like that again!" His fist connected with Inuyasha's gut. "Don't insult her son either!"

He stared down at the idiotic hanyou. "You will address _my _girlfriend with the respect she deserves. Got it?"

His arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and he pulled her against side, chest heaving with barely restrained anger. "Now, get your little slut out of my face!"

Kikyo make an indignant noise at the derogatory reference to her but it went unnoticed.

Inuyasha turned his head and noticed for the first time the braided man standing next to his ex. He recalled what Kikyo said when they saw her, but he wasn't concerned at the time. This guy looked _really _familiar but he just brushed it off. This is wasn't any of his business!

"And who the fuck are you? Stay out of this!"

He laughed a dark, ominous sound. "Bankotsu Takanata." He smirked at the hanyou's widened eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, fuck-tard! I suggest you leave while you can still use your legs."

The parents either stopped to observe, or grabbed their kids and left.

Kenji sensed his mother's distress and quickly ran over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. His mother instantly wrapped an arm around him.

"Now who's the one threatening people? I don't know what lies my whore of a cousin has been feeding you, but it's best if you don't get involved. Do you have any brothers?" Kikyo inquired.

"Like they'd ever be interested in a slut like you." Bankotsu snorted. No wonder Kagome didn't tell him everything all at once.

Kikyo smiled maliciously. "Because, if you and my cousin break up, she might go after one of them and have his bastard kid too."

Bankotsu's nostrils flared. "I've got nothing to worry about, because Kagome isn't a whore like you and I plan to be with her for long time."

Kagome gasped, stunned by his admission.

Kikyo huffed and stuck her nose in the hair.

Kagome turned to Bankotsu with a grateful smile on her face.

"Look Inuyasha, my life doesn't involve you anymore and isn't any of your concern, neither is where I live. I've grown up in the three years since you last saw me. Obviously you haven't. Now, if you'll excuse me, Bankotsu, my son, and I have places to be."

As she turned to leave, Inuyasha gripped her arm and pulled her back, only to have his wrist snapped by Bankotsu with a quick jerk.

"Hands off asshole!"

"Ow fuck!" the hanyou hissed and his eyes narrowed at Kagome. "My father told me to bring you and the kid to him, _by any means necessary."_

"I will see Isamu when it is convenient for me. For now, back off and leave us alone!"

To prove her point, Kagome let her aura flare and Inuyasha flinched. Satisfied, she picked up her son, turned around and left without a parting glance.

Bankotsu's chest puffed out and he smirked. "If she doesn't carry out her threat, _I will._ You might want to tell your girlfriend not to flirt with other men."

Bankotsu also turned and left without a parting glance as the two began to argue, seeming to forget about him and Kagome.

He found her standing next to his truck, head bowed, with Kenji clinging to her leg, whispering words of comfort.

His questions could wait. He opened the door for her and strapped both her and the boy in comfortably. The next time he saw Inuyasha and his whore, someone was going to leave with a limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey y'all! Apologies for the late update. My husband's grandfather recently passed and so it's been pretty hectic on my end. Hope you guys like the chapter! Please let me know what you think. Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"I'm sorry."

Startled, Bankotsu looked over at his girlfriend. Since leaving the park, Kagome hadn't spoken a word; merely stared out the window, cradling Kenji in her lap. The boy had fallen asleep some time ago from the lull of the car ride.

He hadn't bothered her or pestered her, instead he let her gather her thoughts and give the space she needed. So when she suddenly apologized (for what he didn't know), it surprised him.

"For what babe?"

Sighing, Kagome turned to look at him. He saw that she had been silently crying and it made his heart constrict.

"For Inuyasha and my cousin. I'm sorry for what they said and for ruining our day."

"Babe, you don't have to apologize to me for anything. That fuckhead and his whore never should have opened their mouths in the first place, and said those things about you."

She winced, and, conjuring a barrier over Kenji as to not disturb him, continued on.

"But, what he said….it's true. You heard him. I slept with his brother and had Kenji as a result of it. It wasn't planned or revenge, it just…happened. How could you still want to be with me? I'm so sorry."

She sobbed uncontrollably. Bankotsu pulled over, turning off the engine. Adjusting Kenji, he gathered the distressed woman in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Babe, it's okay. I heard what he said, but I don't think any less of you. What happened in your past before me doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere."

Getting herself together, Kagome hugged him closer. "When the time came that I felt it was okay to explain everything…I was going to tell you. Oh Ban, I'm not trying to give Kenji a father! It's just been me and him for so long and then you came along and-"

He silenced her with a kiss. She instantly relaxed and when he felt that she was calm again, Bankotsu pulled back.

"Kagome, babe. I get it. I didn't ask questions because I knew you would eventually explain when you were comfortable enough around me. I was curious, naturally, because of what Kenji's heritage is, but it wasn't my place to ask yet. It's okay. If all you were looking for was a "baby daddy" as your whorecousin put it, I would've been gone a long time ago."

He kissed her again and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"As I said, I'm not going anywhere. So when you're ready, you can tell me everything."

Kagome smiled. She couldn't understand why he would still want her after all that was said, but felt lucky all the same.

"Okay. Thank you, Ban. You may not like what I have to say though."

Bankotsu sighed. He thought he was building her confidence, not making her insecure_. _"I just told you I wasn't going to leave you just because of who Kenji's father is. Trust me to decide for myself when I know the truth."

Kagome blanched at the intensity in his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He simply kissed her again and readjusted Kenji back into her lap. Satisfied, he started the engine and pulled back into traffic.

After a moment, Kagome realized that the direction they were heading in was not the way back to her apartment. Already on edge, she turned concerned eyes on her boyfriend.

"Bankotsu? Where are we going?"

"I had planned, before your crazy ex and cousin showed up, to take you back to my place, make you dinner, and have you meet my brothers. I still plan on it."

Kagome blinked, dumb-founded. "Really?"

Bankotsu smirked at her. "Yeah, babe, really. Don't look so shocked. I cook for Jak and Suikotsu all the time."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I didn't think you couldn't cook. I just didn't expect to meet your family so soon, especially after what just happened."

"It'll take a lot more than some dumbass and his skank girlfriend to change my plans or ruin my day."

Feeling reassured, Kagome smiled, hugged Kenji closer, and continued gazing out the window.

They slipped into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you think?"<p>

Kagome was surprised when Bankotsu turned down a boulevard and pulled into the driveway of a very expensive looking house. It was beautiful! His family definitely had taste, and her earlier assumption of them doing well for themselves was correct.

"It's beautiful."

Bankotsu smirked at her, turning off the engine. "Good. I'm glad you like it. Jakotsu should be home and I know Suikotsu will be getting home soon, so you won't have to wait long."

"Okay. If I may ask, what should I anticipate upon meeting your brothers?"

"Suikotsu is usually indifferent, so he probably won't say much when you meet him. He's a doctor and works a lot, so it won't really matter anyway. Jak, though, will probably judge right away until he gets to know you. He doesn't like women and it takes him awhile to warm up to them. Don't worry though; he won't say anything to you that would get me pissed at him."

Kagome hesitated and swallowed a few times, hardening her resolve.

"He may say what he will about me, but I won't allow him to insult my son, Ban."

"And I won't let him either, I promise you that."

The serious tone to his voice calmed her. She smiled softly at him and attempted to rouse her hanyou.

"Kenji, sweetie, time to wake up."

The boy simply mumbled and shifted his head on her shoulder.

Bankotsu decided to try his luck.

"Hey little man, if you don't wake up, you won't get to try out my bike."

That got the little hanyou sitting right up and smiling at the man, traces of sleep gone.

"I up! I up! Can I weally wide Bankie's bike, mommy?" Kenji said, turning to his mother.

"Well, mommy is just going to have try that next time when you don't want to go to daycare. If Bankie says you can and you're a good boy, then it's alright with me."

Kenji smiled brightly and reached out for Bankotsu, who put him on his shoulders after getting out of the truck and walked up to the house, with Kagome walking beside them.

The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. A sitting room with two couches and an armchair surrounding an oak, glass table was the first thing Kagome saw when they walked in. There was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor in front of her. A fireplace set along the far wall, and over the mantle was a massive portrait of a distinguished-looking man and woman. Bankotsu's parents, Kagome assumed. She could tell where the black hair and blue eyes came from.

Overall the main room felt cozy and inviting.

"You can give Jakotsu all the praise on the design and layout. It's one of his many talents." Bankotsu said, setting Kenji down and removing his shoes.

Before Kagome could reply, a very feminine looking male walked into the room.

"Bankotsu, you're late and I'm hungry."

The man (if Kagome hadn't known it was a man firsthand, she would assume it was a woman who sauntered over to them) who was very petite, wore a pink kimono with red Sakura blossoms adorning it and a red sash, one side pinned on his hip. His hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and he wore red eye shadow with matching red lipstick. Kagome noticed he had markings under both eyes, in the shape of fangs.

_Must be a family trait, or at least tradition. There's no way he they are birth marks. _

Jakotsu, who Kagome assumed he was, turned to look at her and Kenji, a critical expression on his face.

"Is this them then? The girl and her kid?"

Bankotsu grit his teeth. "Yes, Jak. This is Kagome, and her son, Kenji. Kagome, this is my brother, Jakotsu."

Kagome bowed to him, while Kenji latched on her leg, his claws digging into her skin.

"Very nice to meet you, Jakotsu. I'm glad we could finally meet in person."

"Charmed I'm sure." Jakotsu looked down at the boy clinging to his mother. "For a half-breed, you aren't so bad."

Kenji met the man's gaze. He turned to look up at his mother, mumbled one word, and buried his face into her leg.

"What was that? Speak up, little one. I don't have demon hearing you know."

Kenji looked up at the man again, and repeated what he said, only louder this time.

"Pwetty."

Jakotsu reeled back and widened his eyes. _What_?

"What did you say?"

Kagome was about respond, when Kenji spoke up.

"I say you pwetty. You awe pwetty."

To Kagome's (and Bankotsu, but only mildly) utmost surprise, the disapproving face of Jakotsu immediately softened. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to the man, besides compliments from his brother.

"Well then. Thank you, my new young friend. Your name was Kenji, right?"

Kenji smiled at him and he removed himself from Kagome's leg. "Yep! I Kenji. Your name, Ja…Jak, wight?"

Jakotsu returned the smile and chuckled lightly at the boy's attempt at his name. He could see why his brother took to the little hanyou so well. He was adorable!

"Jakotsu, little one, but Jak is fine."

He squatted down to eye-level with the young hanyou. He surveyed the thick, should-length mane of black hair on his head and smiled, an idea forming.

"I have a proposition for you my friend. How's about I braid that beautiful hair of yours and you can tell me all about yourself?"

He held out his hand, waiting for Kenji to accept it.

Kenji hesitated and looked up at his mother for approval.

Kagome smiled and nudged him along. "Go on sweetie and be good." After the abrupt change in demeanor and aura from the feminine man, she was okay with Kenji going off with him. The man wouldn't harm her son.

Kenji grinned happily and placed a tiny, clawed hand in the awaiting palm of Jakotsu.

Bankotsu smiled as his brother wandered off upstairs with Kenji. He had a feeling Jak and the boy would become fast friends by the time the night was over.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her close. "Don't worry love, Kenji will be alright. My brother will take care of him."

Kagome leaned into the touch and nodded her head. "I know. I could tell that by his aura. Kenji has that kind of ability to melt anyone's heart. It's how he gets away with _almost _anything with me."

Bankotsu chuckled, pulling back to grasp her chin in his hand. Looking down at the beautiful woman who was quickly becoming the most important thing to him, he slowly inched his face towards hers. When he felt no resistance, he gently placed his lips on hers, tightening his arms her in the process.

Kagome gasped into the kiss, and Bankotsu slipped in his tongue, quickly deepening the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him. This kiss-it was incredible! It was hesitant, yet held confidence.

Sure, Sesshomaru had kissed her, but that was frenzied, hurried, and she wasn't exactly sober. Kagome felt that familiar, yet foreign feeling build in her stomach and she knew she wanted it to last.

Breaking apart for air, Bankotsu held the miko close and laid his head on top of hers as she snuggled against his chest. It felt right, and both of them knew it.

Bankotsu was the first to break the silence, smirking down at her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kagome looked up at him with a small smirk of her own. "Took you long enough."

In response he kissed her again, and led her into the kitchen to decide what to make for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! You like?" The enthusiastic hanyou jumped into his mother's awaiting arms an hour later when dinner was ready. Bankotsu had decided to make stir fry with Kagome's help, and called for Jakotsu and Kenji when it was time to eat.<p>

Kagome looked her son over and grinned. His silky smooth, black hair was pulled back into a tight braid. Despite the crescent moon upon his forehead and the golden eyes, he looked just like the older braided man.

"Yes sweetie, mommy likes it. She's going to have to get Jakotsu to teach her how to do it." She said, as she nodded to the cross-dresser sitting across from her.

"I guess I could teach you. Besides, I braid Bankotsu's all the time," Jakotsu said, amusement clear in his eyes.

Kagome chuckled at that and nodded towards her boyfriend. "Oh really? You mean he can't do it himself?"

Bankotsu mocked glared at them both and lifted the thick braid up to their eye level. "You try doing it by yourself when it's this long and then we'll see how easy it is."

"Brother, _you're _the one who chose to grow it out to that length. Save us the pity party," Jakotsu playfully shot back.

Before anyone else could respond, there was a clearing of a throat from kitchen archway and all three occupants turned towards it.

A taller man, who was built stronger than both Jakotsu and Bankotsu, stood there, with spiked hair and dark eyes. He also had markings on his face, green in color across both cheeks.

"Hey Suikotsu. You're just in time for dinner."

Suikotsu nodded towards Jakotsu and sat down at the table, his face a mask of indifference placed on his face. He eyed Kagome and Kenji, who sat rigid with the boy hugging her a bit tighter, and then turned towards his other brother.

"Bankotsu. I assumed this is your girlfriend?"

Bankotsu nodded curtly and wrapped his arm around the miko and hanyou.

"Yes. Suikotsu, this is my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, and her son, Kenji. Kagome, this is my eldest brother, Dr. Suikotsu Takanata."

Kagome bowed her head. "It's very nice to meet you. May I ask what field of medicine you are in?"

Suikotsu smiled and bowed his head in return. "Pleasure, Kagome. I am happy we can finally meet in person. I am a psychiatrist. I understand you are in school. What are you studying?"

"Fascinating! I am studying nursing. I'm a miko, and I decided to get into nursing to further enhance my healing skills. I plan on transferring to Tokyo U hopefully in the next year or two."

"That is a great plan, my dear, and I wish you luck." He lowered his gaze to the boy in her lap. "Hello Kenji. How are you, young man?"

Kenji smiled. "I good Mr. Sui! How you?"

Suikotsu grinned at the version of his name. "Very polite, I must say I'm impressed. How old are you?"

"You can thank Mommy. Mommy say be good and I do gweat things when I older. I almost thwee," the boy said, as he held up three fingers.

"Your mother is right. Good manners will make you a good person. Really, almost three you say? You speak well for your age."

"Thank you. Mommy say it good to speak good."

Suikotsu smiled again at the little boy and engaged in conversation with the miko and his two brothers as dinner was served. The doctor could see what drew his younger brother to the woman and her son. She was beautiful and intelligent with a good head on her shoulders. She was raising her son right and he seemed to be a good kid.

Bankotsu inwardly relaxed at how welcoming his brothers seemed towards Kagome and Kenji. He'd been nervous. More nervous than he thought he ever would be, but he knew they would accept them. Of course Suikotsu would want to find out more, naturally, but for now he was happy that he and Jakotsu approved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey everyone! So, the Takanata family officially meets Kags and Kenji :) Some of you have asked when Sesshomaru is going to make his grand appearance. Don't worry! He'll show up soon :) Please read and review. Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"I'm ready to explain everything to you, Ban."

Kagome sat at her kitchen table, working on her homework, while Bankotsu made dinner for her. It was Monday night and she'd gotten off work early, so Bankotsu decided to make dinner for the both of them before they left to pick up Kenji from his grandmother's house.

Bankotsu was ecstatic that things went so well with his family. He knew that Suikotsu and Jak would like Kagome and Kenji. They approved and told him that they expected the miko and her son over as often as possible.

They'd asked him about Kenji's father after he returned home from Kagome's apartment, and he told them that when Kagome was ready she'd tell him who it was. Naturally, both brothers were concerned who the demon was, but they didn't press it further as Bankotsu assured them they would know once he did.

Bankotsu was quite curious himself ever since meeting his girlfriend. He didn't want to bother asking because as he told his brothers, Kagome would tell him when she felt he should know and when she personally felt it was the right time to tell him. He didn't think it would be this soon though.

"Are you sure, babe? I don't want you feeling like you have to tell me just because you met my family."

Kagome sighed. "No, it's time I tell you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

Bankotsu turned the stove down, sat down next to his girlfriend, and draped an around her. "I admit I've wanted to know since I first met you, but I didn't ask you because it wasn't my place. If you feel you're ready, then by all means, spill."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Before I begin, you should know that Kenji's father is Sesshomaru Taisho."

Bankotsu, stunned, simply stared at her. Was she serious? _Sesshomaru Taisho? The heir to Taisho Enterprises, Inc.? Wait…so that baka from the other day, Inuyasha…!_ He _knew _that name sounded familiar! _This relationship just got a whole lot more interesting. _

"Ban? Ban, you okay?"

Bankotsu blinked a few times, realizing he'd spaced out. "Sorry. Are you serious? Sesshomaru Taisho is Kenji's father?

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes, he is."

Bankotsu sat speechless for a bit before he regained his composure. "I knew that Kenji's father had to be a demon…but I wasn't expecting that."

"I know. And I'm sure you've realized that Inuyasha is his brother. I want you to know before I continue that I am NOT a whore, by any means. It just..." A few tears leaked from Kagome's eyes.

Bankotsu leaned over and hugged her. "Hey, babe, don't cry. That's the last thing I'd ever consider you. Why don't you just start from the beginning and then go from there?"

Kagome smiled and nodded at him. She untangled herself from him, walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. She wanted to be comfortable for this tale.

She took another deep breath and began. "I've known the Taishos since middle school. Inuyasha and I became good friends real quick, while Sesshomaru stayed fairly antisocial. We ended up going to high school together and it was during our freshman year that I developed feelings for Inuyasha."

Kagome shifted and began again. "I didn't know how to tell him how I felt, so I went to Sesshomaru for advice. He was reluctant of course, but eventually gave in and told me what he thought would help.

"Inuyasha and I didn't start dating until our junior year though. He was the first to ask me out and we were happy. Things were going great, until my cousin Kikyou transferred to our school."

Bankotsu, feeling angry about _his _girlfriend being together briefly with the stupid half-breed, noticed how Kagome spat out her cousin's name with disgust. He remembered what that whore had said about her and it made him wonder what caused the hatred between the two.

"Why does your cousin hate you so much?"

Kagome sighed. "We weren't always like this. We actually got along great and were very close when we were little. Kikyou is on my father's side of the family, and they never approved of, or liked my mother, because she was "common" in their eyes. So when my father died, they blamed her and subsequently cut off all ties to my mother, myself, and my brother."

The braided man noticed the twinge of sadness in her voice. "When did he die?"

"I was seven and Souta was two. He was killed in a car accident driving home late one night from work." Tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's alright, thank you. After my father's death, Mama was cut out of the Higurashi family and that side of the family hasn't had anything to do with us in almost thirteen years. Kikyou and I tried to stay in contact, but because Aunt Asuka, her mother, my father's sister, filled her head with lies, she slowly became like the rest of them."

"She's a miko too, but was never as advanced or as powerful as me, and I think she's always been jealous of that. Whatever I had, she either wanted it too, or wanted something better. So when she suddenly showed up at my school after not seeing me in ten years, I knew it was only a matter of time."

Kagome paused, and inhaled a shaky breath. "Inuyasha and I were together for six months. I found him and Kikyou making out in his car one day after school and found out that he'd been with her too almost the whole time."

"Seriously? He was messing around behind your back with _her_ the entirety of your relationship?" His nose crunched and he shook his head.

"He explained that he couldn't decide who he wanted more, so he dated us both to figure it out. I happily made the choice for him by punching him the face, backed up by some holy power." Kagome smirked.

Her boyfriend smirked. "You should've burned off his dick while you were at it."

"It crossed my mind. Anyway, a month later was the prom and I ended up going solo with some girlfriends. The after party was held at none other than the Taisho home, where Kikyou and Inuyasha flaunted themselves whenever they could in front of me.

"I was honestly fed up with it. I avoided them, but they sought me every chance they got and made me feel like I was nothing. So, pissed off and hurt, I grabbed a full bottle of vodka, I think it was, and found an empty bedroom to drown my sorrows."

Bankotsu wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest of Kagome's tale. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and didn't want to know about _how _Kenji was conceived.

"I realize now that it was stupid to go off alone and drink away my problems, but that can't be changed now. At that time I was almost at my lowest point, so it didn't really matter to me."

"Sesshomaru followed me for some reason, and being the friend that he was to me then, reminded me of my self-worth. I don't know…what exactly led to…well you know or why, but I didn't regret it, and I still don't. Because, I got Kenji in the end and this is where we're at now."

"You said you don't regret it, but do you think it would have happened if you were sober?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I've spent the last three years asking myself that same question, and the only answer I have is that I honestly don't know. After that night, things basically stayed the same, until I discovered I was pregnant, two months later."

"I think I can understand and I respect that. Were you a….?"

Kagome smiled. "I was a virgin. I want you to know I never wanted Sesshomaru to be my first. I didn't do it to get back at Inuyasha either. When I found out I was pregnant, I was only seventeen and it thoroughly scared me to death. How often does a girl get pregnant her first time?

"After thinking it through, my mother told me that I was going to keep it, even though I knew I was going to anyway. I finished out my junior year and later finished high school through online classes. I decided not to tell Sesshomaru about his son because…well, because of the way he was with Inuyasha. He _hates _the fact that he has a half-breed brother. How would he treat his own hanyou child?"

"But…Kenji isn't entirely a hanyou, is he?"

Kagome pondered this. "Technically not. When Kenji was born, I was honestly stunned. I was expecting a silver-haired, puppy-dog eared baby like Inuyasha. I couldn't figure out why Kenji was born the completely opposite. It wasn't until he was a year old, and after I turned eighteen, that I found the answer in an old scroll my grandfather found."

"Very powerful mikos can give birth to full-blooded demon children if they mate with full demons. At the age of eighteen, they inherit their full power and thus become able to do this. In my case, I had Kenji at seventeen. Even though I was already powerful, I wasn't of age yet, so because of this Kenji ended up being seventy-five percent demon. He is only twenty-five percent human, which explains the black hair and lack of markings. Those came from me."

Bankotsu sat speechless, absorbing all he'd learned. The newest bit of information was the icing on the cake. He cleared his throat, trying to mask his shock. "In the eyes of demon society, he's still seen as hanyou, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He has a human mother, so even though his demon blood is dominant, he'll never be fully accepted." Kagome said sadly.

Bankotsu led Kagome from the living room back into the kitchen to get her some tea. He turned the stove back on high and sat down next to her.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting any of that, but I'm really glad you told me. This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your son, so don't worry."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm happy, Bankotsu. I...I haven't dated since Kenji was born and you're the first person to know any of this, besides my family and my friends. I was worried how you'd react once you knew _everything._"

"Really?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Well…I never really had time to date anyone, and most guys aren't looking to date a girl with a son."

Bankotsu smirked at her, grabbed her face, turned her to look at him, and kissed her. "Well it's a good thing I'm not like most guys. I do have a question though." He waited for her to nod for the go ahead. "What's up with that wolf demon from when I first met you?"

Her features immediately changed to a look of disgust. "You mean Kouga. We went to high school together. He took me on one date when we were freshman. It was a disaster-he couldn't take _no_ for answer- and I ended up calling my mom to pick me up early. Ever since then, he's constantly called me his "woman" and tried to get me to be his mate."

"Bastard. I'll kill him if he ever tries to touch you again. Doesn't that kind of claim have some meaning in demon society, though?"

Laughing, Kagome nodded. "Technically yes, but it has no standing if I don't acknowledge it. Plus, I'm a lot more powerful than he is, than almost any other demon actually. So in their eyes, if I really wanted to pursue a mate, I could choose whomever I wanted."

Bankotsu laughed along with her. "Okay, last question. That girl you work with, what's her problem?"

"Haruka? She's always had issues with me. She's Gintaro's daughter and she only works there because his ex-wife made him hire her. Gintaro is an old family friend. He and my father were college roommates. When my father died, Gin helped us out a lot and eventually got me my job after I moved out of my mom's house."

"Haruka is a spoiled brat, just like her mother. She hates me because I have a closer relationship to her own father than she does. Gintaro all but adopted Kenji after he was born and she hates that fact. Every chance she gets she tries to sabotage me, but she fails every time. It's quite sad, actually."

"Well, that would explain her attitude when I came to visit you that day. I put her in her place after she called you a 'demon's whore'."

Kagome noticeably flinched at the remark, but covered it with an indifferent shrug. She'd gotten used to being called that, from almost everyone, but it didn't take away the sting.

"Kags, I promise you that no one will _ever _call you that again." He kissed her again and moved to finish their dinner. "Now, let's actually eat this dinner and go get the little man."

Kagome smiled. Kami she loved this man. Truly, she did. She wasn't sure how she was going to say it, and she was pretty sure he felt the same, but she had time. She just hoped that after Sesshomaru knew the truth, everything would still be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the delay! Life has been crazy at the moment, please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Don't worry, in the next chapter or two Sesshomaru will finally make his grand appearance. How do you think he'll react to the news? Please read and review! Beta'd by Tempest78.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Inuyasha. Otherwise, I'd be stealing Bankotsu from Tempest78.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

"Hello Father."

Isamu was angry. His oldest pup wasn't supposed to be home for another three days, but here Sesshomaru was, standing in his office like he was the C.E.O and president. It would not have been a big deal, if he'd had a chance to speak with a certain miko and her child. But no, things just couldn't work out the way he wanted them to.

Inuyasha had been able to confront Kagome, but _of course_ he had Kikyou with him, and _of course _it went the way he knew it would. The unruly pup had -told him- that Kagome would come to see him when she was available. It was most interesting to find out that she had boyfriend, human at that. At least she wouldn't try to make Sesshomaru be with her because of the pup (though he never thought Kagome would do that).

Kagome hadn't come to see Isamu yet, and now it was probably too late because the arrogant pup showed up early, unannounced. Kami, his two sons would be the death of him.

"Sesshomaru, hello. You're home early. What may I ask is the reason?"

Sesshomaru paused a moment before speaking. "My classes were out early and I felt it unnecessary to wait a few more days to return home. The hanyou left me a very…_vocal _voicemail, expressing how much of a bastard I am. Care to elaborate, father?"

Isamu grit his teeth. _Damn it Inuyasha! When will he learn to not be rash? This whole situation continues to get out of hand! _

"What do you mean; it's great to have you home. Did your intended arrive with you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His father was deliberately avoiding the message from his idiot half-brother and hiding something.

"I'm sure it is. Kagura, has not arrived yet. She and her father will come to the mansion next week when he returns from a business trip."

"Good, I'm sure she'd want to have time to herself before the proposed mating process. Have you been in contact with your mother yet?"

"Father. You're hiding something. I do not appreciate being lied to, or anyone making a fool of me. What are you hiding?" Sesshomaru growled.

Isamu's eyes began to bleed red and his markings appeared jagged, as he abruptly stood up from his chair.

"You _dare_ to growl and bark orders at me, pup? You are _not _alpha yet, and you do _not_ order me around. Sit down and be silent!"

Sesshomaru stood there defiant before sighing and reluctantly sitting in the chair opposite his father. He knew he was out of line, but he hated being spoken to like a child.

Isamu took a few breathes and calmed down before he spoke again. His eyes and markings returned to normal.

"There is a major issue that has been brought to my attention concerning your brother's ex-girlfriend."

Sesshomaru stiffened. _Kagome? _He hadn't thought of her, or heard from her since…that night. Why would she be a concern now and what did have to do with him?

He was drawn out his thoughts by Isamu clearing his throat. "So glad I have your attention, pup. As I don't like to draw anything out, I will get right to the point." Isamu paused and took a deep breath. "I know you mated with the human miko, Kagome Higurashi. How do I know this, you ask? Inuyasha met his nearly three-year-old nephew; a pup, according to him, with elfin ears and a blue crescent moon adorning his forehead."

After Isamu's abrupt announcement, Sesshomaru's eyes slowly bled red and narrowed at his father. The air around them thickened as the demon's aura flared.

_What? _Surely the old demon was joking. Sesshomaru? Sire a hanyou with the miko? Not possible. Yes, they mated, but it was one time. One time! No. He refused to believe it.

"Do not jest with this Sesshomaru, father. It does not become you to make false accusations."

It was Isamu's turn to flare his aura. "_Pup, _you will not speak to me in such a manner. I do not "jest" with you. I unfortunately have not been able to see the pup or speak with the miko, but I don't doubt Inuyasha's word. The girl admitted to fornicating with you and claimed herself that the pup was yours."

"Ludicrous. I refuse to believe this nonsense. This Sesshomaru admits to mating with the miko, one time three years ago, but that is all. The miko must have mated with a different demon around the same time, and thus is trying to pass the pup off as mine."

Isamu grit his teeth. _Insolent, arrogant pup!_ "You admit to sleeping with your brother's ex-girlfriend. Why? Was it out of spite, or did you feel anything for the miko?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. It was question he'd been asking himself ever since the mistake happened. Why _did_ he sleep with Kagome? He didn't feel anything for the girl, so why? Was it to comfort her? The miko was beautiful, no doubt. Maybe it was only to get to Inuyasha, to prove what he missed out on. He honestly didn't have an answer.

"This Sesshomaru does not know."

Isamu looked dumbfounded. "Excuse me? So you're telling me that you decided to spend a night with a former girlfriend of your brother's, just for the hell of it?"

Not knowing what to answer with, Sesshomaru simply gave his father a curt nod.

"Amazing, my son. I never thought you would stoop so low. But whatever the case, the fact of the matter is that a pup was born out of the mating. Kagome refused to give Inuyasha any details except that she didn't mate with you out of force or revenge. From what Inuyasha explained to me, the pup is a boy. The boy for sure is a hanyou, but the perplexing issue is that he looks just like you, only with black hair and no markings, except for our mark."

"This Sesshomaru does not believe it. The oddities of the pup could be a product of miko power, nothing else. I did not and will not sire hanyou children. I refuse to believe the miko's pup is mine until there is proof."

Isamu snapped and this time, his beast did take over. "How _dare _you sit there and deny what is the truth! How dare you deny your own pup, and speak that way about the mother of your first-born! This Isamu, and your Lady Mother, Katsumi, raised you better. Change your thoughts now, or Kami help me, I WILL throw you out of this pack!"

Taking a breath to calm down, Isamu sat back in his chair, and watched his eldest son. He knew Sesshomaru wanted to retaliate and refute him, but he also knew that the pup wasn't stupid. Isamu carried out his threats. Sesshomaru would receive an inheritance from the Lady Katsumi, but to be disowned from the Taisho pack was the ultimate disgrace.

Sesshomaru, in a sense, was in a rage, and his own beast wanted to challenge his father. But, he knew better. His father was still alpha. He didn't believe a word that the old demon claimed, but it was in his best interest to apologize and attempt to see reason.

The demon lord's face remained impassive as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru apologizes, father, for his insolence. Produce the miko and hanyou. Only then will I accept the pup as mine or not. If the pup is mine, I guarantee Lady Kagura will refuse to mother it. But I will take up my duty as its alpha and father otherwise."

Isamu sighed. It still astounded him how well he could evaluate his son. He knew Sesshomaru was only accepting his word because of his threats, but he was grateful that he would at least _see _the pup. He knew Kagome's child was his grand-pup (Inuyasha wouldn't _dream_ of lying) and it didn't matter if Lady Kagura accepted him. She'd have no hand or say in raising the pup.

"I have a feeling Kagome will be in contact with me very soon, and when the meeting is arranged, you will be informed. It'll happen before your intended arrives."

"Accepted. Humor me though, father. What did the miko name the pup?"

"Kenji. He has his mother's surname."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Kenji? Ridiculous. If he is this Sesshomaru's pup, he will be renamed and given his surname."

"You may have the right to change his surname, but you will not change the boy's name. It may have been your right as the alpha to name the pup at birth, had things been different. As it is, you had no knowledge and Kagome was automatically given the right to name her son. Do not attempt to argue."

"Nonsense. The boy was born a Taisho. He will be given a proper Taisho name."

"As your alpha and lord, you _do not_ have the authority the change the name. Understood?"

Sesshomaru may be defiant, but he knew when to submit. "Accepted. Is the miko mated?"

"According to your brother, she is unmated but a human male is courting her."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the statement. "Be serious, father. A human male raising a hanyou child? It is almost laughable. Surely that idiot wolf is finally courting her."

"I speak the truth, pup. Kouga yelled at Inuyasha about why you touched 'his woman' and sired a pup with her when he found out. So no, it is not him. It is a human male."

"Does she plan on mating the human?"

"I don't know. From what Inuyasha tells me though, the courting is turning serious."

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes. "I will take my leave now father. Please call me when the appointment is scheduled with Kagome and her hanyou." With a final curt nod, Sesshomaru rose from his chair, and abruptly left the office.

Isamu threw up his hands at his son's departure. _Appointment, Sesshomaru? Really?_ Sesshomaru still amazed him sometimes. When did he become so stoic and uncaring? Surely it came from his mother's influence. He sighed again. Things were about to change. Isamu didn't know whether they were good, or bad.

* * *

><p>Kagome hung up the phone, and pulled her knees up, hugging them on the couch. She'd just put Kenji down for the night. Bankotsu was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the both of them. After learning from her mother that Kikyou had stopped by, dropping threats and demanding to know where Kagome was, she finally gave in and called Isamu Taisho. He was expecting her phone call. She was surprised at how calm he seemed about the situation.<p>

She wasn't ready to face her past, and the Taisho family, but she couldn't ignore it anymore. The following Saturday Kenji was going to meet his father's (and maybe his father himself) family, and his future would then be decided.

She furrowed her brow. How dare Isamu try and invoke the right to her son's future? Yes, he was still alpha of the pack that Kenji was born into, but he did _not_ solely decide her son's entire life. Kenji was raised with humans, and a human life is what he'd lead.

What if the Taishos tried to take Kenji away? What if they tried to make Sesshomaru's mate his mother? Over her dead body! Kagome was his mother, period!

Kagome was brought out her fearful musings by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her. She jumped, but calmed down when her boyfriend kissed the side of her head.

"What's wrong, babe? I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now."

She snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry, Ban. I just got off the phone with Isamu Taisho. Kenji and I are meeting with him on Saturday."

Bankotsu unconsciously tightened his arms around her. "Wonderful. What are you afraid of?"

Tears streaked down her face as she replied. "Everything! What if they try to take my son away? What if Sesshomaru invokes his right as alpha, and claims a demoness to raise Kenji? _I'm _his mother. _I_ carried him through a difficult pregnancy, for nine months, and gave birth to him. If any pompous, spoiled demoness tries to make _my _son her "child", she'll be purified so fast she won't know what hit her!"

By now Kagome was near hysterical, but Bankotsu understood. Any mother would be the same, if the father of her child tried to take the child away. He never liked the Taishos, but he honestly didn't think the head alpha would do that to his Kagome. At least, they'd have to get through _him, _before they tried. Sesshomaru was a different story though. No demoness wanted a hanyou child. She'd be barren before raising a human woman's child.

He hugged his miko tighter and kissed her head again. "Babe, listen to me. I promise you it'll be okay. I really don't think they will make you give up your child. I'd kill them all before that happened. I'll go with you, and it'll be okay."

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. "I love you Ban. I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

Bankotsu slightly stiffened at the admission, but before he could respond, a small voice called out.

"Mommy? What wong, mommy?"

Kagome sat up, bewildered. "Kenji! Honey, what are you doing up? You should be asleep."

Kenji whimpered. "Mommy sad, auwa was sad. Why you sad, mommy?"

The boy's mother held out her arms and he buried himself in them. She'd forgotten to control her aura. She knewKenji would sense the distress and be alarmed.

"Mommy is sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay now."

"Pwomise? Me no like when mommy sad!"

"I know honey. I promise, I'm okay now. Bankie made it all better."

Slightly reassured, Kenji pulled back and hugged Bankotsu. "I thank you. You make Mommy happy."

Bankotsu, although a bit awkwardly, hugged the boy back and grabbed Kagome again. After Kenji fell back to sleep and Kagome put him back to bed, he was left to own thinking. Kagome loved him? No one ever loved him before. Well, except his mother and brothers of course. But no other woman had actually told him she loved him. His girlfriends eventually got bored and moved on to the next excitement.

Kagome came back and snuggled up in his lap, immediately falling asleep. Deciding dinner wasn't going to happen, Bankotsu made himself comfortable. He pulled Kagome closer, kissed her, and realized at that moment that he never wanted it to end. He wanted to always make her happy, make Kenji happy. As he too fell asleep, he whispered the words that would change everything for him.

"I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys! Thanks to all my new followers and readers, I'm happy you like my work! Sorry about the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enter Sesshomaru! What do you guys think? As always, beta'd by the lovely Tempest78. Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

"I'm going with you."

Kagome sighed. She and Kenji would go to the Taisho mansion this weekend to "meet" with Isamu and Sesshomaru Taisho. She was finally going to confront her past, and it scared the hell out of her. Despite that fear, she insisted that it was better if Bankotsu not go with her. He'd firmly put his foot down and said he was going, whether or not those "high and mighty" demons liked it, or not.

To her surprise, Kenji was indifferent about finally meeting his father. Kagome had a feeling that he'd come to see Bankotsu as a father figure, something she feared, yet made her happy.

"Ban, please. As much as I want you to be there with me, I don't want to drag you into this. I don't want them trying to use me against you, or vice versa. I love you for trying to protect me and Kenji like this, but for our sake, please understand."

Bankotsu scowled. Why wouldn't she let him protect her? He wasn't afraid of the Taishos! If anything, they should fear him.

"Kags, babe, I'm already involved. I can see that prick Sesshomaru taking advantage of you, or trying to force you into a mating! I need to go with you to make sure you and the little man are okay."

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. She loved this man. He may have a 'look at me the wrong way and I'll kick your ass' attitude most of the time, but when it came to his girlfriend and said girlfriend's son, he was a big softy. She wanted Bankotsu there, more than anything, but this was something he couldn't be a part of.

"I love you, you know that? I promise you, we will be okay. Just because Sesshomaru is Kenji's father, he and Isamu cannot force me into a mating. It has to be a mutual request. If Sesshomaru does not claim Kenji, Isamu could try and say that a demon must raise a hanyou, but even he knows that that's bullshit. If Sesshomaru doesn't want his own son, then….well, I'll figure that out when the time comes."

Kagome looked away from the braided man, tears suddenly filling her eyes. She didn't fully consider the possibility of Sesshomaru not wanting, or accepting his own son, though she knew that it was more than likely going to happen. Kenji was a hanyou. Despite the power he would one day yield, he still had human blood in him, and in Sesshomaru's eyes, that was inexcusable.

She jumped slightly when she felt strong arms wrap around her, but immediately buried her face into the broad chest.

"Okay babe. I do understand, as much as it pisses me off. Just please, let me drive you? Let me at least wait for you? I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

Bankotsu's anger had dissipated when his miko began to cry. He hated seeing her like this. What father wouldn't want his own child? He didn't entirely understand demon culture, but to not acknowledge your own blood because of who the other parent was? It made him sick. Fuck what those Taishos say or do, Kenji had a male role model to look up to, and that was him.

Kagome was silent for a minute, but eventually nodded against his chest. "Okay Ban. You're right, either way, I need you there. I can't do this without you."

Bankotsu smiled, lifting her chin so that her eyes were level with his. "Kagome, even if you didn't have me, you'd be able to handle this. You're a strong woman, and a great mother. But, you do have me, and we'll make those demons wish they never met Kagome Higurashi."

He lowered his head and kissed her firmly, his arms tightening around her in the process. "I love you babe, and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens."

Kagome kissed him back with just as much intensity. "I love you too, Bankotsu. I'm not weak, I know that. Thank you for reminding me."

"It's going to be okay. Now, go grab the little monster. We're going out for ice cream."

Kagome laughed and called for Kenji. When her hanyou jumped into her arms, she cradled him closer and kissed his head. Bankotsu was right. Everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Miss Higurashi, it's wonderful to see you again. Motherhood has been very good to you."<p>

Kagome bit her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Typical Isamu, complimenting her when the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. She was currently sitting in a plush chair, with Kenji nestled in her lap, across from both Sesshomaru and Isamu Taisho. Bankotsu reluctantly sat in another room, waiting for her and Kenji. He was ready to barge in and rescue them if it was necessary.

The Taisho mansion hadn't changed much in the three years since she was last there. It was comfortable. She deduced that Isamu had chosen the living room as a meeting place so as to be less intimidating, but it still didn't change how frightening both demons appeared to be.

Sesshomaru had his indifferent mask firmly in place, but Kagome wasn't stupid; his eyes gave away his true feelings. The moment Kenji walked in, he immediately tensed, almost in recognition. There was no way he could deny his son now. She decided to address that when the opportunity arose and focused her attention on the older Taisho.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

Isamu chuckled. "Kagome, please, there is no need for formalities. You may call me by my given name. You're the mother of my grandchild, after all."

Kagome smiled. "Very well, Isamu. Allow me to introduce you to my son, Kenji Higurashi. Kenji, sweetie, this is Isamu Taisho."

Kenji hesitated when the older demon smiled down at him and offered his hand. He buried his face against his mother's chest and whimpered. He did not trust his grandsire.

Isamu sighed as he pulled his hand back. This would not do at all. "Ah, that is to be expected. Do not worry, Kagome, I am not offended. Perhaps as the afternoon progresses we will become more acquainted."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and hugged Kenji closer. She could tell Isamu was upset by the shift in his aura, but it was not the "hurt" upset, more like disappointment. She instantly became more aware and let her own aura form a protective barrier around Kenji and herself.

"Now, let us get down to business. A few weeks ago, my youngest son informed me that his ex-girlfriend had a young child. It did not faze me, except for when he described the child to me. The purpose of this discussion is to find out why I have a hanyou grandchild, and why I did not find out about it until now. Then, along with input from Sesshomaru, we will decide the future of my grandchild."

"I beg your pardon, Isamu? You and Sesshomaru will do no such thing! I will gladly explain how Kenji came to be and my reasons for hiding him, but you will not solely plan out my son's future. I am his mother. Do not think you can overpower me."

Before Sesshomaru or Isamu could respond, Kagome flared her aura. While Kenji was unaffected, the two demons felt the burning of her miko power almost instantly. She let them feel the full effect before reigning in her power. She smirked at the bewildered (slight widening of the eyes from Sesshomaru) demons, and called for Bankotsu. He was instantly through the door and by her side.

Bankotsu glared at the two demons. "Babe? What's wrong? What did they do?"

"It's okay, Ban. I need you to take Kenji into the other room for now. I'm afraid that with the way things are going, he will not like seeing his mother angry."

Bankotsu hesitated, but smirked at the playful look in his girlfriend's eyes. He knew that she'd be able to handle herself. He gently picked up a reluctant Kenji from his mother and quietly headed for the door.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and Isamu, a smug look on her face. "Forgive me, but I did not want my son to be hurt. We may continue now."

Sesshomaru was the first to recover. "Explain miko! What was that? Who was that man? Why did he take the boy out of the room without permission?"

"I will explain in time, Sesshomaru. Now you know that you two cannot coerce me or intimidate me to your will. That man was my boyfriend, and as far as I'm concerned, I do not need permission to have him take my own son."

Isamu spoke up next. "Well, that was quite a display, Kagome. It seems we have more questions than answers. Now, before anything else gets out of hand, please start from the beginning, and tell me why the boy looks the way he does."

Kagome grit her teeth. If she knew that this was how the afternoon was going to go, she would have said _fuck it _and dealt with the consequences later on. She took a deep breath and began.

"First off, I want to make one thing very clear. I do not want to be with Sesshomaru, nor become his mate. The only thing I want from him is to accept his son and to co-parent with me."

Both demon lords nodded once and Kagome continued. "While I do not regret having my son, the night I spent with Sesshomaru was a drunken mistake. It was the night of my junior prom after party, here at the mansion, and I was alone. He came to me when I was highly intoxicated, one thing led to another, and now we have a son together. I did not confront Sesshomaru when I found out I was pregnant, because I knew he would not believe me, nor want a hanyou child, seeing as how he treated his own hanyou brother. Therefore, I felt that it was best that I raised my son alone."

Isamu was the first to interrupt. "I understand why you made that choice, Kagome. I wish you would have come to me instead, though. I could, and would have helped you. You said that it was a drunken mistake?"

"I did not think you'd believe me either, Isamu. Yes, I was drunk beyond coherence, and Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the room I was occupying. I was…feeling sorry for myself and he reminded me of my self worth. As I said, one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together."

Isamu looked irritated and shot a look at his eldest son. "Apparently I had not gotten the full story. When you found out about your pregnancy, how did you hide it?"

"I finished out the rest of the school year and took online courses for my senior year. My best friends helped me keep it a secret."

"I'm glad that you got your diploma despite becoming a mother. I do not know why Sesshomaru came to you the way he did, but for now, that is not why we are here. Kagome, why does Kenji have demon features if he's hanyou?"

"I wondered that myself after he was born. After researching my family history, it wasn't until after Kenji was a year old that I came to a startling discovery." Kagome paused. This revelation could work in her favor, or be her downfall.

"Speak miko; do not keep this Sesshomaru and his lord father in suspense."

Kagome glared at the stoic demon. "Very powerful mikos can give birth to full-blooded demon children if they mate with full demons. At the age of eighteen, they inherit their full power, and thus become able to do this. In my case, I had Kenji at seventeen. Even though I was already powerful, I wasn't of age yet, so because of this Kenji ended up being seventy-five percent demon. He is only twenty-five percent human, which explains the black hair and lack of markings."

To say that Isamu and Sesshomaru were stunned was an understatement. They had not known any of this. No one, not even their historians could fathom something like this.

Isamu cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. "That is quite a discovery, Kagome. Not even our own demon scholars knew that. I can see that Kenji is going to be very powerful as he matures. You are of age now, yet you do not want to mate your son's father?"

"I do not. I have a man now that I love very much, and loves me the same. He accepts my son with no questions asked. Even before I started dating Bankotsu, I never had any intention of mating with Sesshomaru. Or any demon, for that matter."

"You would choose a human male over an equally powerful demon? Intriguing. I know that Kouga Kobayashi has wanted to mate with you for the longest time."

Kagome's aura flared again. "For the last time, I do not care for power. If that baka ever comes around me, or my son again, I'll purify him before he can say 'my woman'. That demon has harassed me since I was fifteen. Do not mention his name in my presence again."

Isamu flinched at the rise in the miko's aura. He actually flinched. Who knew Kagome wielded so much power? "My apologies, Kagome, I did not know that. It seems you are content with a human mate, though I think it's unwise. My grand-pup should be raised with a demon, preferably his father."

Kagome seethed. She _knew _Isamu would try and pull something like this. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Yes, I'm sure you do, Isamu. I've stated that I want to co-parent with Sesshomaru, therefore Kenji would still have a male demon in his life. I told you I am happy with a human mate. Do _not _try and influence my choice in mate."

Isamu's eyes narrowed, but said nothing further on the subject. He wouldn't force a demon mate on the miko, he wasn't her father. However, his grandson was going to be very powerful, and if he wasn't around a male demon constantly for guidance, his power may not develop properly. Ugh, curse his idiot of a son for getting into this mess!

"I meant no harm, Kagome. I'm very happy that you are willing to at least allow Sesshomaru to help you raise Kenji." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Pup, is there anything you'd like to say to the mother of your son?"

Kagome's breath hitched slightly. This was the moment she was dreading. So far Sesshomaru hadn't said much, but sometimes that wasn't good. He'd evaluate the situation from afar, and then pounce when the time was right. Oh well. Let him try and have his way.

Sesshomaru studied the miko for a moment before he spoke. "Miko. After seeing your pup, this Sesshomaru cannot deny that it is his. The resemblance is uncanny. However, do not expect me to accept this right away. You decided to raise our pup on your own. I respect that, but you did not consider how I would feel about it. Though I feel the name you chose is unworthy of Taisho blood, I cannot change it. However, if I am to officially accept the pup, he must bare the Taisho name."

Kagome jumped to her feet, her aura flaring uncontrollably. "Really, Sesshomaru? You're going to sit there and play the victim card? Grow up! If I honestly came to you three years ago and told you I was pregnant, would you really have believed me? Please, don't make me laugh. The name _Kenji_ comes from the Higurashi side, meaning 'wise'. I named him for my father. You will _not _change my son's surname. He was born a Higurashi, and a Higurashi is what he will stay."

By the end of her rant, Sesshomaru stared her down, his own aura flaring up to meet hers. He was astonished and unnerved slightly when the miko's aura began to overpower his. How was this possible?

"Miko, stand down. Do not attempt to overpower this Sesshomaru. You will not like the consequences. The boy _will _bare the Taisho name, and that is final! Bring the pup and your…_human_ back in. I wish to meet them both."

Kagome scoffed, then smirked at the stoic demon. Even though she knew she couldn't fully overpower him, he himself couldn't force his aura on her. She wouldn't allow Kenji's name to be changed. You had to have the mother's permission, _and _the child in question had to want to change his/her name.

"We shall see, Sesshomaru." She sent out a wave of her aura, and a minute later Bankotsu walked back in with Kenji, who immediately jumped out his arms and hopped into his mother's lap. Kagome hugged him close and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know, it's been forever since I last updated. Thank you all for being patient! This chapter proved to be difficult to write, which ended up having to be split up into two. I hope this update is worth the wait. Thank you all who have reviewed and added this story to your alert/favorite list! I never expected to get such a strong response; you guys are great! Please read and review! Beta'd by the talented Tempest78.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen Part Two<p>

Saying the situation was tense was an understatement. The moment Bankotsu walked in with Kenji, both he and Sesshomaru stared each other down attempting to show who the superior male was.

Bankotsu's aura, though human, nearly matched Sesshomaru's when he was angry. Kagome internally cheered for her braided boyfriend. Isamu remained silent, observing the interaction.

Sitting next to his miko and her son, Bankotsu was the first to break the awkward silence, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. "You okay babe? These two behaving?"

Kagome smirked at the annoyed looks on Sesshomaru and Isamu's faces. She hugged Kenji closer and smiled at her boyfriend. "For the most part, Ban." She turned back to the two demons. "Shall we continue?"

Isamu immediately gathered his bearings. He did not like Kagome's choice in mate. While he himself could be egotistical, this man screamed arrogance, and judging by the smirk plastered on his face, he knew it. Isamu glanced over at his eldest pup. The look his face was nearly murderous, and he knew that had to tread lightly to placate everyone.

"Yes." Isamu turned and bowed his head to Bankotsu. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Isamu Taisho, CEO, and President of Taisho Enterprises, Inc. This is my son, Sesshomaru Taisho, my heir, and eldest. May I ask your name?"

Bankotsu puffed out his chest and smirked at the Demon Lord. "I know who you are. The name's Bankotsu Takanata. It's a real pleasure."

Isamu narrowed his eyes at the snarky comment from the human male. The boy was definitely a piece of work. How Kagome found anything romantic about him was beyond him. In his eyes she could do a lot better. He did not want a man like this around his grandpup. The name though…where had he heard it?

"I'm sure you do know who we are. Takanata….Are you related to Dr. Suikotsu Takanata?"

"He is my older brother."

_That's it! _Now Isamu remembered. Dr. Suikotsu, well renowned psychiatrist. He had only two surviving younger brothers after his parents and four other brothers were tragically killed in a car accident. The youngest brother, _Bankotsu,_ had anger management problems following the accident, and often lashed out. If the demon recalled, Bankotsu had spent a stint in juvenile detention from a nasty fight defending his older brother. How very interesting.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Takanata is well respected in both the human and demon world. My condolences on the loss of your family."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the demon lord, but nodded once in gratitude.

Isamu returned the nod, and moved on to Kagome. While he did not approve of Bankotsu, or the thought of him being _anywhere _near Kenji, he could do anything about it. He would remain firm in his choice to allow his grandpup to continue living with his mother. Sesshomaru would just have to get over it.

"Now that introductions are over with, let us continue."

* * *

><p>Kagome did not like the way Isamu stared at Bankotsu. Would he really protest and try to dictate her choice in mate? He did not have the power to do that. The way his eyes grew suspicious once he knew who Ban was related to, and then widened, made her feel uneasy. What did he know? Ban was completely honest with her, right?<p>

Kagome was brought back to reality with Sesshomaru speaking. She tightened her arms around her son and prepared herself for whatever the demon tried to do.

"This Sesshomaru would like to formally introduce himself to his son." The demon inclined his head to his pup. "Pup, I am Sesshomaru Taisho, your father."

Kagome actually laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the motion while Bankotsu snorted. Kenji, however, responded to the announcement.

"Why you talk like that? Mommy say it not pwoper. I Kenji Higuwashi."

Kagome let out a few more giggles at the look of outrage on Sesshomaru's face. What, did he really think he was superior? Fat chance.

"Watch how you speak to a demon lord, pup. This Sesshomaru is your father. You will give respect where it is due."

Kagome was about retort back, but her son beat her to it. "Jii-chan say wepect is earned. You not nice. You be nice, and I wepect you. You a mean daddy."

Sesshomaru was appalled. How _dare_ his pup speak to him this way? Every demon pup knows respect is given to his, or her, elders; it is expected.

"Miko, what are you teaching this Sesshomaru's son? I am his father and alpha, yet he disrespects me. If he is to be a Taisho, he _will_ learn his manners!"

Kagome sat Kenji in Bankotsu's lap. She could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. Calmly, she stood up and faced Sesshomaru.

"While I know it is my doing that he does not honor you the way you think he should, he is still only three. I will not teach my son to respect those who demand it, no matter if it be his father, or anyone else in authority. You cannot demand he welcome you with open arms just because you are his father."

"I do not care if he is thirteen! You of all people should know the demon ways of raising their children as you are a miko. Why would you deny our pup that? I do not understand. Do you not plan for him to enter the demon world?"

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. She honestly did not expect Sesshomaru to react this way. It was almost laughable. Of course Kenji would enter the demon world, eventually.

"Sesshomaru, please calm down before your hair falls out. Do not insult me as a miko by questioning my ability to raise my son the 'demon way', as you put it. I haven't denied Kenji anything. He respects those who earn it, like he said. You are to be a demon lord when your father passes it on, and that title demands respect. I get it. But, as a father, that minute fact is overlooked. Look it up if you don't believe me."

She took a breath before continuing. "As for Kenji becoming apart of the demon world, I do plan on it, but it will be under _my_ terms, and when he is _ready_." Sitting back down, she took Kenji back from Bankotsu, and settled him her arms.

Sesshomaru stared at the miko, exasperated. While he did admit that the boy could speak fairly well for his age, and that Kagome had done well in raising him, he still could not fully accept not getting the respect his position called for from his own son.

However, it would not do well to anger the miko and possibly risk the chance of her keeping him from his own son. He could not afford to be denied his heir. And what did she mean 'on my terms'? The demon lord scowled slightly, wondering what that could entail. _I just _had _to follow the miko that night and _comfort_ her…_

Sesshomaru took a few calming breaths before he spoke again. "Miko. As much as this Sesshomaru wants to deny it, you have done well with our pup. Had you come to me when you were found out you were with child, at the time I cannot say if I would have believed you. Forgive my outburst. Though I will look into what you speak of about respect and honor, I do not want our pup fearing, or denying his own father. Allow me to start again."

Kagome looked on, stunned, as the mighty Sesshomaru actually bent down on one knee and place his clawed hand on Kenji's head.

"Pup, I am Sesshomaru Taisho, your father. It is good to finally meet you."

Both Isamu and Bankotsu were equally as stunned as Kagome. Isamu, by the fact that his eldest pup had done a complete one-eighty, and Bankotsu, just by the fact that _Sesshomaru Taisho, _of all people, bowed down to a half-breed.

Kenji flickered his eyes to his mother, and then back to his father before him with a small smile on his face. "Hi. I Kenji. You be nice now?"

Sesshomaru would deny it ever happened but he smiled at his young son. He stood and sat back down in his seat. "Hello Kenji. Yes, this Sesshomaru will…be nice."

Kenji's smiled widened and he turned to his mother. "Mommy, Ke- I have two daddies now!"

Bankotsu and Kagome both stiffened as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Pup, you have but one father, and he is this Sesshomaru."

Kenji shook his head vigorously. "No, two. You demon daddy; Ban other daddy. Ban make mommy happy, and he make Kenji happy. He other daddy."

Isamu spoke before Sesshomaru could, noticing the red tinting his son's eyes. "Well, isn't this interesting? It seems, Kagome, that Kenji has developed a rather close relationship with your boyfriend. He thinks he has _two _fathers now. I must ask, do you plan on staying with this male for a while?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the condescending tone in the demon lord's speech. What was he implying? She looked at her boyfriend, whose face held a smirk, but his eyes held angry flames.

She addressed the demon lord. "Not that it is any of your concern, Isamu, but yes. Why?"

"It seems that Mr. Takanata here has not been fully honest with you. While I cannot choose a suitable mate for you, I do have concerns about my grandpup being around a man with violent tendencies."

Kagome's aura flared in anger. "I beg your pardon? I know you think you know what's best for me, but I never thought you'd be so quick to judge."

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Isamu looked at the braided man, whose hands had clenched. The demon lord shook his head slightly and spoke again.

"Kagome, it is not my place to say anything, but I do suggest that you have serious talk with your mate if things go any further. I see that he is good with my grandpup, as any other human male would scorn him. But as I've said, I have my concerns." He turned to a confused and still angry Sesshomaru. "Pup, I will inform you at a later time. For now, I think this visit has come to an end."

With that abrupt farewell, Isamu patted his grandpup's head, bid everyone else a good day, and left the room.

Still stunned at his father's hasty goodbye, and exit, Sesshomaru addressed the miko and the human male. "Miko. Apparently this… visit… is over. However, we will meet again soon so we can sort out the issue of Kenji's last name, and to reestablish that he has _one_ father. A servant with show you all out. Good day."

As the younger demon left the room and a servant ushered the three remaining occupants to the door, Kagome turned to her boyfriend, picking up her son.

"We have a lot to discuss upon returning home."

* * *

><p>After driving for nearly ten minutes in silence, Bankotsu couldn't take it anymore. He was <em>pissed <em>at Isamu for putting him on the spot like that and attempting to cast doubt in Kagome, but he had to come clean now before any more suspicion about him arose.

Pulling over, he turned off the truck, took a few breaths, and turned to a confused Kagome. Thankfully Kenji had fallen asleep.

"Look, babe, I don't know what you may think of me now, thanks to that _idiot _demon, but I have to be honest with you. I didn't tell you everything about my past at first because I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I wanted you to get to know the real me first. I know everything about you, now it's time you know me."

He waited until Kagome nodded her head before continuing. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I had a lot of anger after my brothers and parents were killed. I was angry that they were all taken in a horrific way, and lashed out at everyone. Suikotsu and Jakotsu kept me calm for the most part, but at school I couldn't control it. I got in a lot of fights and caused trouble for everyone. I was suspended a few times, but I didn't care. Fighting was the only release I could get for my anger and my pain."

Bankotsu took another breath. He realized he was shaking. "It all came to crashing end one day when some jocks tried to go after Jakotsu. He had only been 'out of the closet' for about a year and for the most part he didn't have any problems with anyone, until that day."

He was silent for a few minutes. Kagome wondered if he'd continue, mind reeling from him being so honest and open with her. He clenched his fists and began again.

"It was in the locker room after gym class. Although we were in different grades, I made sure that I had the same gym as Jak so I could protect him. I've always been the strongest in the family. I had finished before him and was waiting outside when I heard him scream.

"I ran in to find two football players holding him down while the ringleader beat the shit out of him. I don't know what happened after that; I just remember seeing red and then someone pulling me off the guy. By the time I came to my senses, a cop was escorting me out of the building and into the back of his car."

Kagome spoke in a quiet voice. "What happened to the guy?"

Bankostu flickered his eyes to her and then back to the windshield. "From what Suikotsu told me, he had a broken nose, a broken jaw; three knocked out teeth, and ended up bind in one eye."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and astonishment. This is what Isamu meant by 'violent tendencies'? He was defending his brother! Anyone could see that!

"What happened afterwards?"

"I was sentenced to juvenile detention until the age of twenty-one and community service. The judge didn't send me to jail because I was only seventeen, and I was defending my brother. He understood the bond between brothers, but he couldn't overlook the damage that was done. He ordered me to get counseling while in juvey and allowed me to get my GED through good behavior.

"Since then, my record has been clean. I still have my anger, but it's controlled now and I spar with Suikotsu when it gets to be too much."

Kagome adjusted Kenji in her lap and hesitantly hugged the man in front of her. She didn't fear him when she met him and she wasn't about to start now. Bankotsu returned the gesture lightly, but looked down at her confused.

"Ban, it's okay. While what happened does scare me, it wasn't entirely your fault. You were protecting your brother. I've never been afraid of you and this won't change anything. I know you'd never hurt me or Kenji. I trust you, both around me and with my son. I love you, nothing with change that."

Bankotsu, stunned, didn't reply, but merely kissed his miko and hugged her tighter. How this woman could accept him after knowing what he was capable of was beyond him. He was lucky to have her, and he wouldn't let anyone, including the Taishos, take her or Kenji away from him. They were his family now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Go ahead, grab your pitchforks and torches, I know it's taken me awhile to update. I was stuck trying to playing this out but it finally came together. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! I'm very happy with this chapter, I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone who has favored this and added it to their alerts! You guys are awesome! Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78-she is the best!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"Sesshomaru, you cannot keep avoiding this."

Sesshomaru Taisho was a proud Taiyoukai demon, heir to a substantial fortune and business. He was nearly through his junior of Business College and once he graduated, he would become vice-president and CEO of his father's company, working to eventually take over. He had a potential mate in mind and she was beautiful.

Nothing could have prepared him, though, for the news his father had waiting for him when he came home for a visit one weekend, almost two months ago.

Everything he ever worked for almost came crashing down when he discovered that he'd fathered a child.

A _hanyou _child. With a _human miko_. Of all the things that could have happened to him, this was the worst._ Why _was he so stupid that night?

He was so caught up in his musings that he forgot Isamu was still in the room, demanding his attention.

"Forgive me, father. What am I avoiding?"

Isamu growled at his eldest. Kami, for as smart as he was, he could be dense. "For starters, you're avoiding your son. You wanted to get to know him, so do it. Secondly, there is the matter of your intended. She has called non-stop and if I have to listen to her whine one more time about why you're not returning her phone calls, I'll kill her myself."

Sesshomaru sighed, exasperated. He wasn't avoiding the boy…He just didn't know how to approach a near three-year-old or what to do. And Kagura? He had no idea how to even broach the subject of Kenji with her.

"I am not avoiding the boy. I will see him when I am ready and when Kagome will allow it. I will speak with Kagura once I figure out what do about her being a step-mother."

"Do not berate me, pup. You're ignoring your own son because you're afraid that you might actually like him. Kagome isn't keeping him from you now. She has given you plenty of opportunities to see him." Rubbing his temples, Isamu continued. "Kagura will have to accept this situation whether she likes it or not if she wants to become a Taisho. I do not care either way but she will _not_ mistreat my grandpup because of his blood status."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl. He hated it when his father was right, but he would give the old man the satisfaction. Kagura would not accept Kenji, and, even though he loathed to admit it, he would rip out her spine if she attempted to lay a hand on his son.

"Fine, father. I will visit the miko later today and ask her to see the pup. I would like for Kagura to become my mate, but that will not happen if she mistreats the boy. I am not as heartless as to subject him to such animosity."

Isamu blinked, and then smiled. Perhaps there was hope for the unruly pup after all.

"That is good, Sesshomaru. I never thought you to be heartless, just close-minded. Now, I suggest you invite Kagura over and get this matter cleared as soon as possible. I do _not_ want have to deal with her over the phone, ever again."

The Taiyoukai gave his father a curt nod and pulled out his cell phone. Kami, this was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, darling, I have missed you so much! Why have you been ignoring me? If I am to be your mate, we must spend as much time together as possible."<p>

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, but smiled and hugged his intended. He forgot how prudent and needy Kagura could be.

"I have missed you too. I've not been ignoring you. There were matters of high importance that I had to clear up before I could have you come and visit."

Kagura pouted a bit but nodded. "I understand, darling. I'm just so happy to see you! What is so important that couldn't be mentioned over the phone? You know I don't like surprises."

Sesshomaru led her into the sitting room and motioned a servant to have tea brought in. "I do not know how to even begin to explain why it happened, but before we can continue with our courtship, I must tell you it's been discovered that I have a three-year-old son."

To say that Kagura was stunned was an understatement. Of all the things that her intended could have said, she was not expecting that. She had no intention of mothering another woman's bastard child.

"Are you certain?"

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. "He bares the mark of the Inu-dog demon; there is no mistake he is mine. That is not the issue."

"That is not the issue? What more could there be? It's bad enough you have a bastard child," the demoness shrieked.

"The pup is hanyou, born of a human miko."

The tension after that statement was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Then, Kagura's eyes bled red, her claws elongating.

"_WHAT? _I will _not _be mother to a filthy, nasty half-breed! Why wasn't the creature killed at birth? How dare you! Have you no shame? Have you-"

Before Kagura could continue with her rant, she found herself pinned to the wall, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around her neck and a furious, red-eyed Taiyoukai snarling at her.

"If you _ever_ insult this Sesshomaru again, in his own home no less, he will tear out your spine and shove it down your throat. You are _not_ my mate, yet. You will _not _speak that way to me or insult my son. Whether he is a full demon or hanyou. If you wish to pursue this mating, you will accept my son and that is final. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagura, terrified and angry, simply nodded her head. She meant what she said though. She was not going to play mommy to some half-breed bastard. The only children she would mother would be her own. What was he _thinking_ bedding a human? A miko no less!

Speaking barely above a whisper, Kagura responded. "It was not my intention to insult you, darling. I apologize for that, but I meant what I said. I will not accept a hanyou bastard as a step-son."

Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to gold and he loosened his grip on Kagura's throat. He let go of her and darted to the other side of the room, taking deep breaths to regain his composure.

As much she pissed him off by her words, he understood her reaction. But, he also meant what he said. He would not mate someone who could not accept his son. Even with that knowledge, it still confused the hell out of him as to why.

Sesshomaru turned to face the angry demoness. He liked her and could have eventually loved her, but she wasn't worth the drama or headaches that would follow.

"This Sesshomaru accepts your apology. He understands your reasoning and because of that he will no longer pursue you as a mate. Please gather your things and leave."

Kagura looked at him as if she had been slapped. _What? _He was choosing a _hanyou bastard_ over her? Sesshomaru Taisho, the mighty Taiyoukai and hater of all half-breeds was dismissing _her_ for a human woman's bastard child_?_

"I beg your pardon? Surely I didn't hear you right. I thought you said you weren't choosing me as your mate anymore," she said smugly.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did not lower himself to such gestures. This is why it was better to be single. Women were such fickle creatures.

"I did not stutter. You will not be my mate if you think my son is lower than you. I will not ask you again. Gather your things and leave."

Kagura looked at him in disbelief, but she wasn't stupid. The demon was truly rejecting her. What was so special about the half-breed? Was it because he wanted the mother? Would he really lower himself _again_ to be with the human mother? That had to be it.

The demoness sneered at him. "I get it now. You want the half-breed's mother. You're rejecting me, daughter to your father's potential business partner, for an insignificant human miko. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth at the foolish woman. A quick strike of his poison whip at the lamp to her left had her shrieking in fear. She had gone too far. He did not want to be with Kagome. She was a good mother, as much as he didn't want admit it, but he didn't want her as a mate. She'd made that very clear she didn't want him either.

"Do not think to know what this Sesshomaru wants or doesn't want. He has made himself him clear numerous times. He does not want you. You will not be his mate. Leave now or you will return to your father in pieces. Consequences be damned."

Kagura made a comment of how the Taishos would regret ever rejecting her, grabbed her things, and quickly fled the mansion.

Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Kami, what was wrong with him? He never lost control like that. He was seconds from tearing the idiot demoness limb from limb. All because of a half-breed? He didn't even like in his own brother! Was it because this half-breed was his own flesh and blood? It didn't make any sense.

He knew what the backlash of rejecting Kagura would be. Her father, Naraku Yamanashi, was the president of Yamanashi Inc. He and Isamu were potential partners, and the mating between Sesshomaru and Kagura would have been an added bonus. Naraku would probably still be his father's partner, but now because of his actions, he would demand more of Isamu and try and claim the CEO position, which rightfully belonged to Sesshomaru.

But, he didn't care. Not at the moment at least. As much as he was bewildered by the outcome of the day's events, he knew he made the right decision. So lost in his musings, he didn't hear his father approach.

Isamu made his presence known to his eldest by the clearing of his throat. Judging by the tense posture of his pup, the meeting between him and Kagura didn't end well.

"Sesshomaru. Are you alright my son?"

Not turning around Sesshomaru answered his father with a nod. "Yes, father. Kagura will not be returning to the mansion. I am sorry, but she will not be joining this family. Please apologize to Izayoi as in my anger I destroyed one of her favorite Turkish lamps. I will replace it if she so desires."

Isamu, stunned by Sesshomaru's confession, simply nodded. He realized the pup would not have seen it and spoke. "I'm sure Izayoi won't be too upset by it, but I will tell her for you. I am sorry to hear about Kagura. She wasn't going to accept Kenji was she?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked as his father. His eyes were still tinted red, but his beast had resided. He clenched his fists, but let the tension fade from his shoulders.

"No. She made it very clear what she thought of my pup. I do not know what came over me, but I will not mate someone who cannot consent to being step-mother to a hanyou. Father, did I make the right decision?"

Isamu smiled at his eldest. "Yes my son. You made an excellent decision. I would have supported you with either choice, but I am glad that that shrew won't be around my grandpup."

The younger Taiyoukai gave his father the slightest of a smile. "I apologize for the impact this may have on your business deal."

Isamu simply rolled his eyes and clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Think nothing of it. Naraku Yamanashi would make a good partner, but it is no loss to me. The man is as corrupt as they come. And I feel that if he joined our company, we would constantly be looking over our shoulders. I never trusted him."'

Sesshomaru nodded again as he rolled his shoulders. He checked his watch. "I agree with you, father. If you'll excuse me, I am going to visit Kagome and see if I can visit with my son. I called her mother and she gave me her address. She was hesitant at first, but felt I deserved a chance to get to know the boy."

Isamu smiled and dismissed his eldest pup. It seemed Sesshomaru was finally starting to acknowledge his own pup. He didn't know what caused the change, but he was happy that it was for the better. He knew Naraku would be potential problem. The man could be ruthless when things didn't go his way, but the Taishos weren't cowards and could take care of themselves.

With that he called for a servant to clean up the broken lamp and went find his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really have no excuse, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you to all my new readers, and those who have added me and my story to their favorites list! You guys are the best. Please read and review! Special thanks for my awesome beta, Tempest78.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Even after all this time, I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Naraku Yamanashi was a man of many things. He could be charming, when the time called for it, or he could make someone disappear, if they double-crossed him -or he just didn't like them. When he came to his daughter Kagura, he was father-of-the-year because he doted on his only child. Whatever she wanted, she got.

So, when she told him that she had started dating Sesshomaru Taisho, son to Isamu Taisho and heir to Taisho Enterprises, Inc., he was ecstatic. It meant a possible merger of companies should the two become mates and that was something Naraku had wanted for a very long time.

Isamu Taisho was hard man to please. The demon lord had taken his father's small company and made it into an empire, with headquarters stationed in Japan and small companies branching out all over the world. Naraku had built his company with his bare hands and was second only to Taisho Enterprises. Isamu wasn't too keen though on becoming partners, which aggravated Naraku to no end.

Kagura had told him things were becoming serious with Sesshomaru and Naraku was overjoyed. They would become mates. Isamu would _finally_ give in and become a partner, and then in time he would get rid of the Taishos, making himself President and CEO of both companies. Nothing would stop him. He was so close he could almost taste it.

The slamming of the door to his office that brought Naraku out of his musings. He looked up to see an enraged Kagura, her red eyes becoming darker with the presence of her beast.

"Hello daughter, what has got you so upset?"

Kagura took a breath before responding to her father. "Sesshomaru Taisho, that's what. That demon humiliated and made a fool of me."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, the vision in his head slowly fading with this news.

"Oh? Please elaborate, Kagura. I thought you were to announce your mating upon the end of term?"

Kagura huffed. "We were going to, father. Everything was going according to plan. I hadn't heard from Sesshomaru in awhile, so I called his father to find out why he was ignoring me."

Here, Naraku interrupted. "Kagura, how many times did you call Isamu? _Please _tell me you were mature about it."

Kagura had the decency to blush and lower her gaze. "I may have called him at least three times a day, demanding to know where my intended was. I'm sorry, father. I know how I can get. But, I promise you, it wasn't because of Isamu that Sesshomaru broke up with me."

Naraku's eyes flashed, making Kagura involuntarily step back. She knew how her father could get and this news wasn't helping his temperament.

"Sesshomaru turned _you_ down? One of the most beautiful demonesses in Tokyo? How dare he? Is there another female? How dare he make a fool of you -of us?"

"Yes father. There is no other female, though I feel that is the reason, upon hearing the news he told me for why he was ending things."

"Speak, girl. The sooner I know why Sesshomaru is breaking this possible mating, the sooner I can fix it."

Kagura smirked slightly. She knew her father would fix it for her. She always got what she wanted. He would make the miko whore and her bastard child disappear.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, Taiyoukai and hater of all half-breeds, has a hanyou child, with a _miko_ no less!"

Kagura's father blinked once, twice, then finally burst out laughing. The demoness was appalled. He thought this was funny? Did he think she was kidding?

"Father, I don't see what is so funny about this! Sesshomaru is leaving me for a _human _woman!"

Naraku caught his breath, a few chuckles escaping. "On the contrary, my daughter. It is actually quite amusing. To think Sesshomaru would lower himself to bed a human woman, a _miko _of all things and sire a half-breed. Now, tell me, what is the real reason for the proud demon leaving you?"

Kagura was outraged. _He really thinks I'm joking! _"Father! I do not jest! I did not see the child myself, but it is true! He told me he had bedded a human miko three years ago and sired a half-breed through it. I told him I would not be mother to a bastard, hanyou child and he quickly ended our relationship. He even threatened me!"

The red-eyed demon finally saw that his daughter was indeed telling the truth. _What could have _possibly_ led the Taiyoukai to bed a human? He can't stand his own half-breed brother. Why would he sire one of his own?_

"Forgive me, Kagura. I now see you are serious. It is just unbelievable that _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho would actually follow in his father's footsteps. I can only imagine what Lady Katsumi will do when she hears this, if she hasn't already. Do not worry my daughter. I will take care of this. One way or another, you _will_ become Lady Taisho and one day I _will _have Taisho Enterprises at my command."

Kagura smirked again at her father, and excused herself, preparing for when she would become Lady Taisho, once and for all.

Once Kagura left his office, Naraku glared at the door, his eyes nearly glowing in anger. Sesshomaru having a hanyou bastard changed everything. Kagura was to mate the future demon lord, pop out a few pups, and eventually the Yamanashi's would take over the Taisho Empire.

What was he to do now? Sure, he could make the mother disappear, but he did have some compassion. He wouldn't touch the child. It seemed he would have to contact his old friend Tsubaki. Even if she was a dark miko, she still knew how to take care of her kind. First things first, he had to set up a meeting with Isamu to try and fix this mess.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood the doorway of Kagome's apartment, calming his beast and taking deep breaths to relieve his growing anger. Perhaps he should have called ahead, but he realized he didn't have the miko's phone number, just her address. It probably would have been a good idea. Then he could have avoided coming face-to-face with the damn human Kagome was courting.<p>

Bankotsu smirked at the proud demon. Kagome hadn't been anticipating him, so to have him randomly show up was unexpected, but worth it to see his face at finding himself answering the door instead of the miko herself.

"Hey, Taisho. What can I do for you?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the cocky punk. "This Sesshomaru would like to speak with Kagome, to see if he can visit with his son. Is the miko available?"

The braided man rolled his eyes. Fine, if he wanted to have a pissing contest to see who the better male was, so be it. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, and that included the prissy Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Sorry friend, but the little man isn't here. Kagome is the shower. I can tell her you stopped by, though."

"This Sesshomaru can wait. He has business with _his_ son's mother, anyway."

Bankotsu didn't budge. Kagome probably didn't know that Sesshomaru had her address and he wasn't about to just let the demon waltz in here because he demanded it. He didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'his' either. The arrogant demon would have to learn, one way or another that Bankotsu Takanata wasn't going anywhere and they would have to _share _the kid.

Bankotsu smirked slightly before answering. "I'll tell Kagome that you stopped by. Just so you know, I really like her and see a future with her. She feels the same, so I'm gonna be around for awhile. The little man likes me too and I like him. I'm not gonna try and take your place, so you can stop the whole 'I'm his only father' bullshit."

Sesshomaru growled again, louder this time and was about to put the insolent human in his place when the miko appeared behind him. She was in a robe and had a towel on her head. The demon looked away before speaking.

"Miko. Forgive this Sesshomaru for coming unannounced. I wanted to visit with my son, if you'll allow me."

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower when she heard voices coming from the front door. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there and wondered just how he had found out where she lived. She was angry that he hadn't given her any warning and was about to tell him that when she heard what her boyfriend said. It stopped her in her tracks, love and appreciation calming her. She decided to diffuse the situation when the demon growled again.

"Sesshomaru, this is a surprise. I'm sorry, but Kenji isn't here. Bankotsu and I are going out and he's with my mother for the evening." She didn't miss the "like I already said" spoken under Bankotsu's breath.

The Taiyoukai nodded once. "Again, my apologies for my abrupt appearance. Your mother, by the way, gave me your address if you are concerned. Is it possible for my son to come the mansion to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Kagome was happy that Sesshomaru was coming around about Kenji, but was wary by the complete one-eighty from a week ago. She remembered that he had an intended and quickly asked about that.

"Is your intended going to be there? If so, I'd ask that she left for the day. I will not have my son be subjected to hatred and treated unfairly because his mother is human." She emphasized her point with holy power.

"Do not worry, miko. This Sesshomaru is no longer courting the demoness he had intended to mate. She will not be a threat to you nor our son. And if she is, this Sesshomaru will take care of it. If you still feel uncomfortable about the boy coming over, you" -he shot a look at Bankotsu, and grimaced slightly- "and your intended may accompany him."

Surprised Kagome merely nodded. She blinked before responding. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with your girlfriend, but I can't say I'm not happy she won't be around my son. I'd purify her in a heartbeat if she ever laid a hand on Kenji. As long as Inuyasha and my cousin aren't there either, I trust you alone with our son. Thank you for including Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand, miko. If you wish to drop off Kenji yourself, feel free. Our pup will be safe at the mansion and I will make sure, along with my father and Izayoi, that he remains so. You have nothing to fear from me either. I only wish to know my own son."

Kagome smiled at the demon. Though she still had her reservations, she couldn't deny that Sesshomaru seemed to genuinely want to know their son. She meant what she said though. Any demoness who thought they could try and replace her would be ashes before they even blinked.

"Bankotsu and I will bring Kenji over tomorrow afternoon after we pick him up. I will want to stay for a bit to make sure he is comfortable however."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. While he understood her reservations, it still annoyed him that she was so cautious when it came to his own blood.

"Agreed. Until tomorrow, miko. You and… Bankotsu… have a pleasant evening." With that the Taiyoukai left as abruptly as he arrived.

The two humans stood in the doorway of the apartment completely stunned. Minutes passed before Bankotsu broke the silence.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Snapping back to reality, Kagome merely shook her head. "I wish I had an answer for you, Ban. I trust Sesshomaru's intentions though. I could feel from his aura that he truly does wish to get to know Kenji. He's going to try and bring up the issue again about his last name, but he shouldn't hold his breath. Unless he's willing to hyphenate our names, Kenji's last name will stay as it is."

Bankotsu smirked at his miko. She was a spitfire and he loved her for it. He wrapped his arms around her and closed the door. "Whatever you say, babe. Sesshomaru is Kenji's father and he does deserve the chance to get to know his son, but I meant what I said. I'm not trying to take his place, but I do plan on being around, if you'll have me? It's okay for the little man to have _two _fathers. I love you, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't explain the feeling that went through her. Here was this man, whom she hadn't known long, willing to be a father-figure to her half breed son, without a second thought. He willingly accepted Kenji, no questions asked and _wanted _to be around him. She wrapped her arms around the man and kissed him fiercely.

Bankotsu eagerly returned the kiss. He loved this woman. He loved her unconditionally. He was a cocky SOB and prided himself on being the superior male, but when it came to Kagome Higurashi, he was a love-struck fool.

When the girl in his arms hesitantly slid her tongue into his mouth, he smirked and took over. Their tongues battled for dominance, before Bankotsu won, leaving the miko a puddle of goo. Breaking apart for breath, he smirked at her and kissed along her jaw, working his way down her neck.

Kagome gasped and then went tomato-red when she realized she was still wearing only her robe. But despite the slight anxiety, she didn't make Bankotsu stop. Instead she encouraged him, hugging him closer to her chest. She trusted and loved the man. He wouldn't hurt her or push her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly when he felt Kagome pull him closer. He had expected her to stop him or tell him she wasn't ready to go that far yet. Sure, they had made out few times, each time leaving them both hot and bothered, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to go further because he wanted it. He knew Sesshomaru was the only man she'd been with and was fairly inexperienced. Normally he wouldn't wait that long to get a girl in bed, but as it was becoming clear, he'd wait forever for his miko. So he was more than happy when she trusted him to continue.

Both breathing heavily, Bankotsu looked to Kagome's face to make sure this is what she wanted. "Kagome… are you sure? You don't have to if you're not comfortable."

Catching her breath, Kagome smiled. "Ban, it's okay. I trust you. I… I want you… I want things to go further."

Smirking slightly, Bankotsu lifted his miko into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as she yelped in surprise, and they headed to her bedroom. "I'd rather be somewhere more private than the open space of your living room."

Kagome smiled and kissed him ferociously. She vaguely recalled that this would be the first time he'd see her bedroom, but quickly dismissed it as he opened the door. He carried her over to her bed and gently dropped her, before completely covering her with his body, her legs once again wrapped around him.

**(Lemon starts here)**

Bankotsu kissed her passionately, his hands rubbing up and down her sides softly as he continued to tease her full lips, leaving butterfly kisses down her neck. He pushed open the front of her robe, revealing her luscious breasts. They were perfect. He took his time massaging them, amazed at how perfectly they fit into his hands while the miko moaned and arched, desperate for more contact. Bankotsu was more than happy to oblige.

He leaned down to take one pert nipple his mouth, his tongue swirling over it as his miko let out a loud moan and gripped the blankets. He smirked at this around her nipple, and played with the other, pinching and twisting. He switched to the other one, making sure each mound got full attention. His cock tightened in his pants, but he would make sure Kagome was fully ready for him.

Kagome had almost forgotten what this felt like. Kenji was her whole world and she didn't bother trying to date or have the occasional fling. Sure, she would make time for herself for a "release", but those were rare and far between. She gasped when she felt Bankotsu's mouth begin a trail of hot kisses down her stomach, pulling the rest of her robe off of her. Her gasp turned into a loud moan and she gripped the blankets hard as he licked her clit, grasping her legs to keep her steady.

Bankotsu smirked as he continued his sensual assault on Kagome. She was already wet for him and they had barely started. It fueled his ego. He loved that he could do this to her with a few strokes and kisses. He smirked internally when he realized he was the first man to stimulate her with just his tongue. Though he knew it was never competition, it made his pride swell with the knowledge he had one up on Sesshomaru.

Kagome could barely think. The things this man was doing with that talented tongue… it was _amazing_, but she needed _more_. Her hand grasped his hair, pulling it to make him go faster. She screamed as he obliged. "Bankotsu! Oh Kami, please don't stop!"

The man nearly came in his pants as Kagome roughly pulled his hair and screamed for more. Who was he to deny his woman? He let go of one of her legs and inserted two fingers into her moist core, rapidly hitting her g-spot and sucking her clit. She nearly jumped off the bed as she came, his name echoing off the walls of her bedroom. He licked her clean and stood up, grinning at her dazed look and heaving breathing. His grin turned into a wicked smirk as he thought of what would make her wet for him all over again.

Kagome, still trying to catch her breath, widened her eyes in surprise when the braided man began a slow strip tease, his eyes never leaving her face. No words were spoken as his shirt hit the floor, and moved his hands ever so slowly to the button of his jeans. It was the probably the most seductive and sensual thing she had ever seen. As his jeans and boxers followed his shirt, she felt herself become wetter than ever when he began to slow stroke himself.

Bankotsu became impossibly harder as he saw his miko's brown eyes darken in lust. He maintained eye contact but didn't have to look to know that her core was soaked as he had assumed. He let go of his cock and lowered himself on top of her, before reaching down to grab a condom from his pocket. While he hadn't been expecting sex, he wanted to be prepared should they ever cross that line. He figured she was on some sort of birth control, but he wouldn't that chance and wanted her to trust him to protect her.

With his hands on either side of her face, he bowed his head and kissed her, love and affection pouring into it. His hair, loose from Kagome pulling it, fell in curtains around her face. As he lined up his cock to her core, he spoke, voice rough with lust. "Kagome…I can still stop if you want me to. Are you sure you still want this?"

The miko smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Ban, it's okay. I love you. Please don't stop now." It was the truth. She had wanted him for awhile now, but wasn't sure how to breach the topic. She loved and trusted him completely.

Bankotsu grinned and kissed her again with enthusiasm as he slowly entered her. This was about her, and he would make sure she enjoyed it as much as possible. When he was fully sheathed, he grit his teeth and waited until Kagome adjusted to his size. She was so tight, it was hard to not to pound into her and fuck her senseless. While he knew this wasn't her first time, he was the only other man she had ever been with and he didn't want to hurt her. Butterfly kisses to his neck told him that it was okay to move.

His pace was slow at first, starting a rhythm they both enjoyed and for Kagome to familiarize herself again to the feeling. She knew he was holding back for her sake, but she wanted him to go faster. She tightened her legs around his waist and urged him to speed up. Her breath was ragged in his ear. "Ban…I need to feel more of you...please…_harder…"_

Her boyfriend obliged. He hooked his arms under her legs and pushed them to where her knees nearly touched her chest, and sped up his pace. Kagome's eyes widened and her moans turned to screams, hands moving from around his neck to bury themselves in his hair. Bankotsu growled almost animalisticly in delight from the pain on his scalp.

Bankotsu could feel his orgasm approaching. He felt a little embarrassed that their first time together wouldn't be long and drawn out like he had hoped, but he wanted to make sure that his miko came first and was satisfied. He reached between them and as he moved impossibly faster, he vigorously rubbed her clit, and watched her face for her reaction.

Kagome was lost in haze of pleasure and heat. The new angle had her arching to meet his pace, bodies molding together, but eventually gave up and moved to simply enjoy the slight pain that it brought. She could feel her orgasm building again, the coil tightening by the minute; Bankotsu must have felt it too because the next the thing she knew she was screaming herself hoarse as her orgasm hit her hard with the stimulation to her clit.

Bankotsu, feeling Kagome come, moved once, twice, and came right along with her. He pulled out and rolled to lie beside her, moving her with him and molding her body along his. He kissed the top of her head as they both struggled to catch their breath.

**(End of Lemon)**

Kagome, through the haze of post-orgasm bliss, curled up to her boyfriend and smiled against his chest. "Wow…" she said. When he kissed the top of her head, she felt him smirk. Before she could say anymore, sleep overcame her, a sated smile still on her face.

Bankotsu held Kagome in his arms, lost in his thoughts. He knew everything had changed now, that their relationship just went to a whole new level, but he was okay with it. He loved Kagome and wanted everything with her. To have her trust him like this meant the world to him. He sighed, looked at the clock and realized that it was only eight o'clock. So much for going out, but it was worth it. He kissed his miko again and allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I know, I know, it's been _forever, _but thank you everyone for sticking with me and this story! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thanks to all my new readers and those who added me/my story to their alerts! You guys mean the world to me and you're the best! Please let me know what you think! Thanks as always to my awesome beta, Tempest78.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Isamu Taisho, despite being a demon lord, having a temperamental son and the other a little too egotistical, wasn't quick too anger. Yes, he had a temper and was ruthless when pushed to his limit, but he prided himself on being generally level-headed. However, one look at the smug spider demon sitting across from him had his blood boiling.

He'd never hated anyone more than Naraku Yamanashi in his life. Isamu had only gone along with Sesshomaru's potential mating to the spider's daughter, because he didn't want to deal with the pup's temper tantrums. He never truly accepted or approved of it, because it would have meant her father had a chance to take over his company, and Isamu would be _damned_ before he let that happen.

_So Kagura went whining to daddy it seems. _Isamu scowled. _That and Kenji are the only reasons the spider would enter my territory uninvited._ Why the spider demon would have an interest in his grand pup, he couldn't figure out, but Isamu knew he had to tread lightly with this.

"Isamu! Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. You're looking well, my friend. How is Izayoi?"

The Dog Demon grit his teeth at the condescending tone of the other man and his still smug expression. Naraku would sacrifice his own daughter than be concerned over his rival's mate. Still, he had to be civil, no matter how much it pissed him off.

"As are you. Izayoi is fairing well, thank you for asking. Your message seemed urgent, so let us skip the pleasantries and get right to the point."

Naraku smirked. "Ah yes, impatient as always, Isamu. I'm sure you've heard about our children's relationship dissolving?"

"Please do not insult my intelligence. I was there the day Sesshomaru broke up with Kagura."

The spider demon's lips thinned, but continued. "I do hope you didn't have anything to do with this, my friend. Kagura was quite upset about it and begged me to see you about Sesshomaru reconsidering."

_Begged? Please, more like demanded as the spoiled brat she is. _"My son's relationships are none of my concern, and I do not control who he dates. I'm sorry Kagura was upset, but I'm sure Sesshomaru had his reasons."

"She did tell me why he ended things. It surprised me that your eldest followed in your footsteps, and sired the one thing he hates the most."

Isamu felt his beast rise within him and eyes tinged red at the blatant insult to Sesshomaru, himself _and _Kenji. He took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles, before responding to the smirking demon. It would not bode well for him to lose control, it'd be what Naraku wants.

"Sesshomaru is his own man, and although I wish he had been more sensible, I do not fault him for his actions. If your daughter cannot accept my grandpup for what he is, then it is for the best that she will not be mated to my eldest. It's time she grew up and let go of petty prejudices."

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the insult to his daughter, but otherwise made no other move. He knew Kagura was childish and _needed_ to be taught a lesson, but he would not let this go so easily.

"I'm merely stating a fact, Isamu. It was a shock simply to know that your esteemed son sired a half-breed, when it is well known that he hates his own half-breed brother. I cannot change Kagura's views, so her loss apparently. It seems I should wish you all, congrats instead."

Isamu blinked. "I beg your pardon? Congrats for what?"

"Why, Sesshomaru finding his mate. He _is_ mating his son's mother, is he not?"

_Damn him! _What_ is his angle? _"I'm not sure where you got that information, but the mother of my grandpup has no intention of mating Sesshomaru. He has not shown any interest in mating her, either. Especially since she is already spoken for."

"Really? Well, isn't that interesting. Looks like Kagura has another chance, then. I'm sure in time she'll accept her future step-son and things will work out."

If Isamu were any other mundane demon, he would have stared incredulously at the confidence the spider demon had in his assumption. But, since he was a demon lord and they do _not _display such acts, he merely tilted his head in response. Did Naraku seriously think that Sesshomaru was going to take Kagura back?

The dog demon lord chuckled. "I admit, I admire your confidence, Yamanashi. If Sesshomaru were any other man, he probably would have given Kagura another opportunity. Alas, that is not the case and this partnership is over before it even began. I wish your daughter all the best, and hope she finds happiness one day."

Now it was Naraku's turn to be outraged at the smug, condescending tone. It seemed all friendliness was gone judging by the change of address. "Sesshomaru isn't going to find another demoness as good as my Kagura, Taisho. Your pup, and you in turn, are throwing away an excellent opportunity in mating my daughter." He balled his hands into fists. "If he isn't going to mate his pup's mother, who else is going to want him? Who else will accept a half-breed bastard other than Kagura? Unless Sesshomaru mates a human, you can kiss any future mating goodbye."

Although Isamu knew his eyes were red, he calmly responded to the spider demon, surprising even himself. "Thank you for your concern over my son, Naraku, but I believe _both _of us have made ourselves very clear. Sesshomaru and Kagura will _not_ be mated, not now nor ever. If you'll excuse me, I'm very busy, so I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Naraku, outraged at the blatant dismissal, glared at the dog demon before literally stomping his way out of the office. _Oh, this isn't over, far from it. The Taisho's have no idea what I am capable of, and they will soon learn that they never should have disregarded the Yamanashi's so easily._

As soon as the spider demon left, Isamu let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and quickly phoned his eldest pup. As soon as Sesshomaru answered, he wasted no time. "Sesshomaru, I've just had an abrupt meeting with Naraku Yamanashi. Kagura informed him of your dissolved relationship and he all but threatened not only us, but Kenji and Kagome. I suspect this is only the beginning. I suggest you forewarn the miko and keep an eye on both her and your pup."

Sesshomaru gave a short grunt in response and hung up. Isamu sighed; he knew that this was just the calm before the storm. He only hoped everyone came out of this unscathed.

* * *

><p>"Babe, would you relax? I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Sesshomaru may be an arrogant prick, but I really don't think he'd mistreat his own son."<p>

Kagome knew Bankotsu was right and she was overreacting, but she still felt uneasy. Call it a mother's intuition, but even though Sesshomaru said that things were over between his intended mate, her gut told her Kagura Yamanashi wasn't gonna let it go so easily.

The daughter to the third most powerful demon in Japan, next to Isamu and Sesshomaru Taisho, didn't like being denied of anything. Kagome trusted her son's father, but until he was officially mated and Kagura was out of the picture permanently, Kagome wouldn't be able to completely relax.

She and Bankotsu were heading to the Taisho mansion with a sleeping Kenji in the back seat. She smiled softly at her boyfriend. "It's not Sesshomaru I don't trust, Ban. I know Kenji will be fine with him. His former intended will not back down so easily, and that worries me."

Bankotsu understood how she felt. The Yamanashis, they were ruthless and when they wanted something, they stopped at nothing to get it. "Don't worry, baby. I may not like the Taishos, but I know that between the two of them, Isamu and Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to Kenji-or you, for that matter. Besides, you've got me and I don't scare that easily or go down without a fight." He smirked.

Kagome laughed and once the Taisho mansion came into view, turned to wake up her son. "Kenji, honey, wake up. We're almost there."

The little hanyou stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His was excited, yet nervous to be spending the day with his father. "Mommy?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"You and Bankie gonna stay too, wight?"

The miko's heart clenched at her son's words. When she told him that his father wanted to get to know him, he was eager about the opportunity and wanted to get to know him too. She hadn't realized that he thought she and Bankotsu were going to be involved as well. She reached over and tucked a piece of loose hair behind Kenji's head. He had it braided today, like every other day since meeting Jakotsu.

"No, baby. Mommy and Bankotsu won't be staying. Your daddy wants to spend the day with just you. We will be back later today to pick you up when you're ready to come home."

Kenji's eyes watered at his mother's words. "But… what if daddy no like me? What if I no like daddy?"

"Kenji, now stop. I know you're scared, but you have to be positive, sweetie. It'll be okay, I promise. If anything happens, if you feel uncomfortable at all, you just call me. I've taught you how to protect yourself, don't be afraid to do so. Bankotsu and I will be here as soon as we can if you really want to leave early." Kagome said, sternly.

Kenji pouted, but nodded. Even at such a young age, he was hyper aware of his surroundings and of both himself and his mother. He knew he was being silly and that if it did come to it, his mother was right, he could protect himself.

"Okay, mommy. I sowwy. I be good boy."

"Hey little man, don't sweat it. You'll be just fine. And if anything _does_ happen, you just let me know and I'll take care of it," Bankotsu interjected as they pulled up to the front door.

Sesshomaru, like he had said, was waiting outside, looking impassive. The braided man snorted. _The prick could at least pretend to be excited to see his kid_.

Kenji smiled brightly at both his mother and Bankotsu and nearly jumped out of the truck, once his seatbelt had been unbuckled and the door opened. His mother grabbed him in her arms before he could do so, and the three of them made their way to the stoic demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello my lovelies! Thank you all for being so patient while this chapter took me _forever _to write! It should not have taken me so long but I was kinda stuck with it. I hope it's worth the wait! Thanks again to all my awesome readers, even the silent ones, and your reviews! Chapter beta'd by my friend, Tempest78-check out her work, it's worth it! Read and review as always! One more thing: I posted this story two years ago tomorrow and it's still going strong. Thank you all, for sticking with me and support my work! You all are the best!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

To anyone else that was paying attention Sesshomaru Taisho appeared to be calm, his face a mask of indifference. However, as he stood outside his father's home watching his pup and Kagome, along with her human, walk up the steps leading to the front door, inside he seethed. He'd just gotten off the phone with his father and the warning he received couldn't be clearer: the miko and their pup were in danger from the wrath of Naraku Yamanashi. He _knew_ Kagura was going to bitch to her father, but he _never _expected the spider to threaten not only his son, but Kagome as well. What would Naraku gain by threatening the miko?

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and calmed his aura, as he noticed the miko's eyes narrowed at the flare of his anger. He was slightly startled to see Kenji's head tilt to the side with a confused look on his face. The pup was far more aware of his surroundings and demon side than Sesshomaru had thought. Then again, Kagome hadn't mentioned much about the twenty-five percent of him that was human, and Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to ask. Alarming both mother and son at the moment would not do well.

Before the Taiyoukai could greet anyone, Kenji beat him to it, jumping out of his mother's arms and running up to his father. "Hi daddy! I happy to see you!"

Sesshomaru, still unused to being referred as "daddy", awkwardly bent down and patted the boy's head as he clung to his pant leg. "This Sess-I am delighted to see you as well." His eyes narrowed at the braided human, who snorted.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, who giggled. "Miko, if you and…Bankotsu…are done amusing yourselves at This Sesshomaru's expense, we have business to discuss." The demon lord picked up his son, much to Kagome's and Bankotsu's surprise, and went back into the house, signifying the humans to follow him.

Kagome sobered up and her eyes narrowed at the sneer to her boyfriend, but was happy Sesshomaru showed no hesitation to hold his son. She had some idea of what _business_ he meant, but the seriousness in his tone told her it was obviously more than just the issue of Kenji's last name. She gestured to Bankotsu and they followed the demon lord into the mansion, over to the main parlor, where Izayoi waited.

"Forgive This Sesshomaru's father for not being present. He had a meeting that could not be rescheduled and regrets not greeting Kenji personally."

The miko sighed and nodded at the demon lord. Honestly, they had a child together; did he really have to be so damn formal all the time? Shaking her head, she turned to Izayoi and gave the other woman a hug in greeting, who returned it with fervor. Izayoi had always welcomed her and was pleasant. Three years hadn't changed that. After the introductions of Bankotsu and Kenji were done, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Miko, before you and your intended leave, we must speak. Kenji will be fine with Izayoi for the time being."

Kagome nodded and gave the little hanyou a kiss. "Would you be against Bankotsu being present to whatever the issue is?"

The demon lord moved to say yes, but decided that being on good terms with his son's mother was better than arguing. After all, he was only just getting to know Kenji and he didn't want to jeopardize that. He didn't think Kagome would be vindictive, but it was better not to take that chance.

"This Sesshomaru will allow it. Please, follow me to the parlor."

The miko nearly sighed, again, but consented and followed Sesshomaru. Bankotsu, however, snorted and rolled his eyes. Seriously, the guy needed a reality check and to take the stick out of his ass.

Arriving to the parlor, which Kagome noticed was the same one they had met in almost a month ago when Kenji first met his father, the two humans sat down at a desk this time, while the demon took the seat behind the desk. When they were comfortable, Sesshomaru addressed the miko again.

"Kagome, while I won't hold against you giving our pup your last name; I would like to discuss how to proceed with making him an official Taisho in not just blood, but in name as well. Also, This Sesshomaru and his father would like to offer protection to you, your intended, and the rest of your family."

Kagome was first struck in awe that Sesshomaru had used her first name, and then her anger spiked when he brought up Kenji's surname. Even though she _knew _he was going to try and change it, it still pissed her off that he had the audacity to even ask. Then she processed what else he said-protection? Why would she need protection? She looked to Bankotsu, who, from his expression, was just as confused as her, and returned her gaze to the demon lord.

"First off, Sesshomaru, even you of all people should know that by my right as Kenji's mother if I don't want his name changed, it won't be. I am, however, willing to compromise and hyphenate our names. Second, I am fully capable of my protecting myself and my son. I've been doing just fine since he was born. Bankotsu, as I'm sure you assumed, can take of himself. What other form of protection would we need?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly at the miko's words, and would have sighed if he lowered himself to do so. Of course he'd known that she had every right and the power to keep and decide what Kenij's name would be, but as he was born a Taisho, a Taisho he will be. Again, he had to bite his tongue. It would not bode well for him to start an argument.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to argue at this time when more pressing issues require our full attention, miko. However, we will arrange another time for this matter to be resolved." Sesshomaru paused and continued. "Naraku Yamanashi abruptly met with my father after he discovered Kagura was no longer my intended, and in his subtle way, threatened not only Kenji, but you as well. I am fully aware of how powerful you are, miko, but Naraku has many connections and wouldn't hesitate to dispose of you should he feel inclined."

Kagome felt Bankotsu's hand tighten around hers and she knew that what Sesshomaru said was serious. But, why would he come after her? She understood that Kenji was a threat, and always knew that he could be a possible target (not that it made her feel any better), but her?

"Why would Naraku see me as a threat? It's not like you and I are together." Realization dawned on her at the look on the demon's face and she jumped to her feet, Bankotsu following suit. "Are you serious? He thinks you dumped Kagura to be with _me_?"

"Precisely. Yamanashi, surprisingly, isn't the type to hurt children, but it seems that if _you _were to conveniently disappear, he believes I would no doubt gladly welcome back his daughter. Though I think he has ulterior motives besides just making Kagura a Taisho."

Dumbfounded Kagome sat back down. Seeing his girlfriend at a loss for words, Bankotsu looked to Sesshomaru and spoke up for the first time since the meeting began.

"I know about Naraku Yamanashi and how shady he is. You think he wants to take over your company? If you mated Kagura, he could get rid of you and everyone else who is either a Taisho or related to a Taisho and make it look like an accident, automatically giving the grieving widow control. He feels Kagome is threat to this plan and needs to eliminate that threat. Kenji…well, he's a wild card in this situation."

"The spider has coveted our business for years. It is for the better This Sesshomaru no longer courts his daughter. You are correct that Naraku would have wiped out the Taishos to gain rights to our company. And Kagome and Kenji, in his eyes, are obstacles in this grand plan of his. He will do whatever it takes to make this happen."

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome. "As I've said, I know how powerful you are miko, and I know you can protect those you love, but Naraku will go after those very same people to get to you and I cannot have that on my conscience. Please allow my father and me to protect you?"

Kagome was stunned. She'd never considered herself a threat to the Yamanashis. She couldn't care less who Sesshomaru dated, just as long as the woman treated her son right. All she wanted was the demon to accept and love his son, nothing more. She had expected some negative reactions, but by no means thought it would come to this.

"I knew that any demoness you courted would most likely have a problem with Kenji in the beginning, given that his mother is human. But, I never even fathomed that I would be a threat. The only relationship you and I have is co-parenting our son, that is it." She looked over to her boyfriend, who, even though was tensed and had anger written all over his face, turned to stare back at her.

Kagome knew that by allowing protection from the Taishos both their prides would take a blow, but from just that one look she knew that for her, and for her son, Bankotsu would accept it.

Kagome looked back to the demon. It was a good feeling knowing that despite her mistakes, the Taishos were willing to protect not only Kenji, but her as well.

"I will accept whatever protection you and Isamu are willing to offer, however,

I admit my pride is wounded. What kind of mother am I if I can't even protect my own son?"

"Miko, accepting help does not make you a bad mother. I've seen how good you are from one look at our son. This Sesshomaru simply wants his son's mother to be able to live long enough to see him become an adult."

The miko smiled. His comment was the closest thing to a compliment she would ever get and she'd take it. She knew she was good mother. "Gee thanks, Sesshomaru," she replied with smirk, "careful now, one might think you actually care."

Bankotsu snorted again but said nothing.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but realized Kagome was teasing. "Hn. I believe I've covered everything I needed to speak with you about. We shall discuss our pup's name another time."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she and Bankotsu stood with the stoic demon. He just wasn't going to let it go. God forbid Kenji didn't have the almighty powerful name of _Taisho. _

"Whatever you say, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru let the flippant comment go. He understood the miko's stubbornness, but she had to understand that it wasn't just about making Kenji official in name; it was for his own protection.

She likely thought she was protecting the pup, but _not_ giving him his father's name only made him that much more of a target. Yes, enemies of the Taisho's would most likely go after him more, but he had more connections if the pup was recognized. Now the demon lord just had to convince Kagome of his point of view.

He watched as Kagome hugged and kissed the pup goodbye, grateful that she was willing to let him get to know his father. Sesshomaru respected her decisions after much thought over them, and had to agree that he probably would have disregarded her back then if she had come to him about the pregnancy in the beginning.

He watched the human male give Kenji a hug goodbye, and couldn't help feeling jealous or stop the small growl that passed his lips at the display. While he wasn't one to express his feelings or emotions, he wasn't completely heartless and made it a point to create a relationship with his son as much as could.

He couldn't stop the relationship that the human male had created with Kenji, but as his father he'd make sure that his son would know the difference between the both of them.

The demon lord escorted Kagome her intended out of the house, Kenji holding his hand the entire time. His heart swelled with pride that his son trusted him and wasn't afraid of him. Sesshomaru looked down at the pup with a smile, receiving a bright, innocent one in return.

"So, pup, what is that you like to do for fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey y'all! How's everyone? Here's the next installment, I hope everyone likes it and it's worth the wait! I still get new alerts for this story from you awesome people adding my work and myself to your favorite's list. I am honored and floored; thank you so much! You guys rock! As always please read and review! Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

"I don't understand, Naraku. How will your plan help me get my woman back? Wouldn't attacking her defeat the purpose of wanting her to be with me willingly? And what about the brat?"

Kouga Kobayashi was a proud demon, head of his clan and ready to take a mate. He always knew that Kagome was going to be his, and understood that when they were in high school she wasn't ready to take up that responsibility. But, upon seeing her again with a _kid_ after she went MIA for three years_,_ all his dreams went out the window.

It wasn't just that she had mated with another demon. No, he could have forgiven that and would have gladly adopted the pup. The fact that it was _Sesshomaru's _bastard kid made his beast crave blood and revenge.

The miko was _his._ He'd claimed her first, yet she'd laughed in his face and disregarded him. It didn't matter if she'd had other prospects. When a demon claimed a woman, that was final and they became mates, unless another demon challenged the claim and it is settled by rite of conquest.

But Kagome had the nerve to go and fuck another demon and bear his pup. And now, _now_ she's playing house with a _human_! It was time for her to remember her place, and Kouga would gladly make her regret ever denying him his right.

Naraku paused before answering. Thought it had only been a day since his meeting with Isamu, Naraku managed to discover the location where the miko, Kagome, and her spawn lived, from a _very_ unlikely source- her cousin.

For some reason, Kikyo was eager to help him out in any way she could. She was a foolish woman, but from that information alone, he'd formulated a plan. For now, he would only send the miko a message, but when the time came, she would be forever silenced and his other plans could continue.

The only wild card here was the hanyou child. After speaking with Tsubaki, Naraku learned that there was a dark spell that could alter a person's DNA. Even though Kagura hadn't birthed the child, this spell, combined with DNA from both her and Sesshomaru, would biologically make the pup theirs. It was perfect.

Problem was, the demon lord made it very clear that whatever he and Kagura had was permanently dissolved. Nearly losing himself to his beast proved that. Naraku, however, always had a backup plan. If the Taiyoukai wouldn't come to his daughter willingly, there were other ways to make him comply…

Realizing he'd been lost in thought, the spider returned his attention back to the wolf. It was by shear luck that this Kouga fellow had sought him out, seeking help from him to claim his woman, who just _happened_ to be Kagome Higurashi.

Naraku could immediately tell that his feelings were definitely one-sided. Kouga desperately wanted to mate her, but she'd refused time and time again. However, this would work out perfectly for him. Sure, the miko wouldn't make it out unscathed, but that was the least of his concerns. As long as the wolf believed he was helping him, the spider couldn't care less.

"You won't be _attacking _her, Kouga. You simply just have to make her see that she returns your affections, and if you have to be a little forceful, then so be it. As for the child, he has nothing to do with you. Why harm an innocent child when its mother is who's at fault?"

_Hook…_

"Yeah…I don't believe in hurting kids. It's that prick Sesshomaru's fault in the first place! He took advantage of her and gave her a bastard hanyou! I'll protect both of them…"

This wolf was completely delusional. _Perfect. _"Let's not forget though, she chose a _human_ over you. She has been tainted _again_ by a human this time."

_Line…_

"How dare she do this to me? _I _am better than_ all_ of them…_I _claimed her, yet she disregards it like old trash. She's a_ miko_ for fuck's sake! I'll show her…when I'm through with her, she'll beg me to kill the fucking human so she can take her place at my side."

"She has spurned you too many times, Kouga. It is time to take what is yours. She has made you wait long enough. I can help you do this."

_Sinker…_

"I've waited too long to have my mate. Once she carries my pup, she'll forget about Sesshomaru's bastard. The Taiyoukai can do what he wants with it. I don't care. Tell me what I need to do. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

Naraku smiled, watching as the wolf paced back and forth in front of his desk, fully immersed in his delusions and oblivious to the big picture. The spider couldn't have planned it better himself.

If he were honest with himself, a part of him felt bad for the fate of Kagome, but sacrifices had to be made to win the war. Once she was out of commission, he and Kagura could move in and begin their takeover. All Naraku had to do was patiently wait and the entirety of Japan would belong to him.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't fathom how the miko did this <em>every day<em>, by herself. It had only been a few hours and already Kenji had him worn out. His pup was an endless ball of energy and couldn't sit still. It warmed his heart that the boy had taken to him so quickly, but Kami, he needed a break. His respect for Kagome multiplied. Despite the fact she'd had her mother, she'd raised Kenji mostly on her own for three years and here he was exhausted after just three _hours_.

Sesshomaru had expected Kenji to start crying the moment his mother and Bankotsu left, but to his astonishment the pup merely smiled and asked what they could do first. Izayoi, thank Kami, had helped him keep Kenji entertained. He'd been so excited to tell him all about his favorite toys, games, and cartoons.

The demon lord had missed so much in a short period of time, but he honestly couldn't completely blame Kagome anymore for it. For as much as he'd preached about hating Inuyasha, he would've spurned the miko with out a second thought.

Even though both he and Kagome were in agreement about their feelings for each other, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if things had been different and they were together now. She told him herself that she was able to birth full demon pups because of her status and power- it wouldn't matter if she were human or not in demon society. Would they be happy? Would another pup be on the way now?

The demon lord shook his head and banished those thoughts. He'd missed his chance a long time ago, even if he had felt anything towards the miko. He loved her for giving him his son and he respected her; that was it.

His beast didn't like the human that she'd chosen, but there was nothing he could do. Sure, he could enforce his status and demand that either she mate with him, or choose a demon of equal or close to it in power to him, but he had no desire to interfere with her life, no matter how much his father would wish it. As long as Kenji was happy, safe, and treated right, Sesshomaru had no business meddling with his situation.

Watching Kenji play with Izayoi, darker thoughts entered Sesshomaru's mind. He knew that his business with the Yamanashis was far from over, and that Naraku would do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

How much danger did Kagome and Kenji face? Would the spider really hurt his son, just to prove a point? Sure, he didn't want Kagome hurt, but Kenji was his pup, his flesh and blood and he would kill_ anyone_ who even thought of hurting the boy.

Maybe he would be safer if he lived with his father for awhile, at least until the circumstances weren't so dire. But, Sesshomaru knew the miko would hear nothing of it. He didn't blame her. He just had to think of a way to protect both of them without locking them away or taking them out of the country entirely. Naraku would never think to go after them in America…

"Daddy! Daddy! Nana Izzy go make snack, you bwaid hair?"

Sesshomaru, lost in thought, looked to the back door from where he was sitting at his desk and saw Kenji standing there, a smile on his face and his hair in disarray. He had to admit, seeing his black-haired pup with braided hair _exactly _like Bankotsu's nearly made his eyes bleed red and his beast take over.

He had to stop himself though, and remember that children imitated those around them and Kenji had been around Bankotsu longer. He didn't know for how long, but it was enough time for his son to grow attached to the human. If it made the pup happy, then who was he to say no? At least he wasn't calling the human daddy.

So, willing his wounded pride away, the demon lord gave the pup a small smile and beckoned him over. Inwardly, he smiled at the name he came up with for Izayoi; his father's mate took to Kenji immediately and doted on him in the short time he was here. Sesshomaru cringed though, remembering that he still had his own mother to deal with, once she caught wind of the boy, if his father hadn't said something to her already.

"Daddy?"

Startled out of his musings, Sesshomaru paused in braiding to acknowledge the pup. "What is it, Kenji?"

"Why you angwy with mommy? Bankie make mommy happy, make us happy. Why you angwy?"

The demon lord had to remember how perceptive his son was. Taking a breath, he responded. "I am not angry with your mother, pup, nor am I with her friend. I am upset that it took so long for us to meet each other is all."

Confused, Kenji twisted in his father's lap to look him in the eye. He didn't understand what was wrong. He comprehended why he didn't meet his father until now.

He knew that he was different, and to see the disgust in his father's eyes upon on their first meeting told him everything. His mother was just trying to protect him from the hatred that every other demon he'd ever encountered had shown him. While still very young, Kenji was exceptionally aware of his surroundings. Bankotsu was the first person to ever treat him normally, and if his mother liked him, then he liked him too.

"Mommy pwotect us from mean people, that why you had to wait. Bankie good for mommy, and he good to me. He tweat me like normal person, why that bad? Why you no like me?"

_Anguish_. Sesshomaru never thought he'd feel that emotion, but looking into the heartbroken eyes of his pup, it was a crushing weight on his heart and on his shoulders. Did Kenji think he didn't love him? Yes, finding out what he was did wound his pride, but he was still his flesh and blood. He may hate Inuyasha, but his reasons were valid.

He gathered Kenji in his arms and held him close, running a hand through the half-braided hair. "Don't ever think I don't like or love you, pup. You are my son. I am proud to have you as such. I'm sorry I ever made you feel unworthy to me. As for your mother, I want her to choose someone that will treat you as you should be despite your half-demon status, and if this Bankotsu person does that, then I will back off." Sessshomaru pulled back to look Kenji in the eye. "He _does_ do this, yes?"

The hanyou smiled and nodded vigorously. "Bankie pwotect me and mommy from mean wolf!"

_Wolf? What wolf?_ Please _don't let it be _him_! _"What do you mean? When did you come across a wolf?"

Kenji's eyes darkened and he let out a growl. "First time I meet Bankie. Mean wolf twied talk to mommy, but she say no. He no go away, I no like him. He was thweat, and I gwowled at him. Bankie made him go away before he hurt mommy."

_Damn it. Damn Kouga! How _dare_ he threaten not only Kenji, but Kagome as well? _

"Have you seen this wolf any other time since then?"

Kenji shook his head no. Relieved, Sesshomaru turned him back around and finished his hair. Not only did he have to worry about Naraku's threat, but Kouga's as well. He knew that the wolf demon never got over Kagome, and probably didn't take the news of her having Kenji with another demon, _especially_ Sesshomaru himself, very well.

Would he try and challenge Sesshomaru for Kagome? Kouga could attempt it, but Sesshomaru knew that the miko was more powerful than the wolf, and he wouldn't stand a chance. Would he try and hurt Kenji out of spite? Knowing Kouga, Sesshomaru wouldn't put it past him.

The demon lord heard Izayoi calling for Kenji, and he sent the pup off to find her. His predicament had just gotten more complicated. Kagome wouldn't give up her independence to move into the mansion, and Bankotsu would be firmly against it, even though Sesshomaru's and Kagome's relationship was completely platonic. One way or another, once this mess was cleaned up, Kouga Kobayashi and Naraku Yamanashi would rue the day they ever crossed Sesshomaru Taisho and threatened his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys! Almost every day I have a new email from alerts about a new follower or favorite for this story, and I must say that's pretty cool! Thanks so much! I hope y'all like this update and please let me know what you think. I won't give away much but I will say that from here things are gonna get interesting :) Gratitude as always to my lovely beta, Tempest78.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

"Bankie?"

Bankotsu had had a long day. Between classes in the morning and then working all day, the last thing he wanted was someone blowing up his phone. When it rang for the fourth time consecutively, however, he finally had enough and answered the damn phone. He was ready to give the caller a piece of his mind but the quiet, terrified voice of Kenji stopped him short. The boy _never_ called him; he didn't think he even knew _how_ to use a phone!

"Kenji? What's wrong?"

The little hanyou son of his girlfriend didn't answer right away, which worried him. He hadn't seen Kagome all day but he knew she would be alright, and he was supposed to see both her and Kenji tomorrow.

"Bankie…mommy hurt…"

That frightened, lost tone made his blood run cold, and immediately he was awake, grabbing clothes as he rushed around, trying to figure out what to do first. He was angry and scared but he knew he had to stay calm for the child's sake.

"Kenji, it's okay, little man. What do you mean mommy is hurt? Where is she?"

Kenji sobbed once before responding. "I feel mommy…I know she hurt. I in my woom…please come help mommy!"

Bankotsu could tell that the boy was starting to panic; he didn't blame him though. Something bad happened to Kagome and, despite his intelligence, Kenji's three-year-old mind couldn't process what was happening or what to do. Needing Suikotsu and Jak, he knocked on their doors, thanking Kami they were both home, and let led them to the living room. He put the phone on speaker.

"Kenji, I need you to tell me what happened. How did your mom get hurt? Did she have an accident?"

"No! Mommy and I watching a movie when mean wolf banged on the door. I wecognized his voice. Mommy told me to go hide, and she pwotect the door. Mommy yelled at him to go away. I no know what happened…mommy screamed and didn't come to get me! Bankie, I scared! Please come help mommy!"

Fear, anger, rage, and concern all hit Bankotsu at once. It took everything in him to think clearly and try to stay calm. The pain and fear in Kenji's voice, it broke his heart. Taking a deep breath, and, speaking as calmly as he could, did his best to settle the toddler down.

"Little man, I am on my way. I'm going to call your daddy and grandma too, because they will want to make sure that mommy is okay as well as you. Sui and Jaky will be with me. I need you to stay calm, bud. Everything will be alright. Stay where you are until I get there. Can you do that for me?"

The toddler paused, and then answered. "Okay Bankie. I twust you. Bankie?"

"I'm happy to hear that bud. What is it?"

"I love you."

Momentarily distracted by the admission, Bankotsu pulled the phone away from his ear and stared wide-eyed at his brothers. Equally as surprised, the braided man could only answer back with the simple truth.

"I love you too, Kenji."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru Taisho was <em>pissed<em>. Who in their right mind would be calling at this hour? He thought it might be Kagome, but thought better of it-the miko could take care of herself and their son. So, who dared to try and bother him now?

"This had better be good, or you will find yourself without any arms."

"Kagome is hurt, and Kenji is scared and alone. Get your ass to their apartment, ice prick!"

Well, that was definitely _not_ what the demon lord had been expecting. "What has happened? And how do you know this?"

"I'm on my way there now with Kagome's mom and my brothers. Kenji called me, terrified and crying, saying Kagome was hurt and begging me to come help them. I think that wolf demon from before has done something to her."

_No! This was _exactly _what he feared! _"Kouga…that bastard! If he laid one hand on my son, that damn wolf will wish he never left his mother womb!"

"Kenji is fine! It's Kagome whose hurt, how bad I don't know. You can have what's left of the wolf after I'm through with him! I'll meet you there, Sesshomaru. For the sake of my girlfriend and your son, please don't do anything stupid."

The demon lord blanched at his own lack of concern for Kagome. Of course Kenji was alright; the miko would die before she let anyone hurt her child. But why would the boy call Bankotsu, of all people, and not his own father?

Before he hung up the phone, he had to know. "Why did Kenji call you, and not me or his grandmother?"

Bankotsu could tell Sesshomaru wasn't being rude, just hurt that he wasn't the first choice. He knew why Kenji called him though. He was closer to the boy and more than likely trusted him better, but he wasn't about to tell the demon lord that.

"He probably didn't know your number. Mine has been used more often, but does it really matter, Sesshomaru? Your son's mother could be seriously injured, possibly dying, and you're jealous because he reached out to me and not you?"

Silence was all Bankotsu received on the other end. "Wow, Taisho. Here I thought you were finally making a change. Guess I was wrong. You'd better hope Kagome's alright or so help me, you, and your pathetic excuse for a brother, will regret the day you ever met Bankotsu Takanata."

The line went dead and all the demon lord could do what was stare at the phone, even as it started beeping at him. It seemed he had a lot to think about, but right now, the only thing that mattered was making sure Kagome and Kenji were alright. He woke Izayoi and his father, hastily explained what happened, and then drove as fast as could to the apartment. He didn't bother telling Inuyasha, because he had nagging feeling he, and his bitch of a girlfriend, were the cause of all this.

Kikyou will rue the day she made an enemy of Lord Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu didn't know what to expect when he reached his girlfriend's apartment. He didn't know how hurt she was, the extent of her injuries, or how many she even had. A part of him had hoped that the demons living in her building would hear her screams (he shuddered at the thought of what that bastard wolf might have done) and would have the decency to call the cops. He hoped when he got there, police cars would be surrounding the area, taped off, with at least one ambulance at the scene.<p>

But there was _nothing_. No pedestrians scrambling to see what happened, not even on _one_ cop. A scared three-year-old was alone in his home with his mother hurt, and no one cared. It broke his heart and made his blood boil. He thanked the Kamis that Kagome had given him the pass code, and, cautiously, walked to up the apartment.

The human knew it would be bad, but the sight that welcomed him upon entering the home-the wolf would die by his hand, slowly, and painfully. The living room was in complete disarray, as if a whirlwind had struck and a fierce struggle took place. He walked passed the overturned couch and that's where he found her.

Kagome was lying in the middle of the floor behind the couch on her stomach, with long gashes criss-crossed along her back and covered in blood. Bankotsu rushed to her and fell to his knees, hoping beyond hope that she was still breathing. He gently turned her over and her chest and stomach were just as bad. He could tell she put up a good fight, but considering she was using most of her energy to protect her son, she could only do so much for herself. The gashes we deep, and would most likely leave scars, even with her miko power. The wolf wanted her to _remember _him, one way or another.

She had a pulse, but it was barely there. He immediately called Suikotsu and told him to call an ambulance (a special one to treat priestesses, he stressed) and to make them get here as fast as possible. Bankotsu grabbed a blanket and covered up the miko, making sure to not disturb her injuries, and forced himself to get his feet and check on the toddler in the next room.

Knocking on the door, he called out to the boy. "Kenji? Hey little man, it's Bankotsu. Can I come in?"

A shuffle was heard and a timid voice answered back. "Is mommy okay?"

Bankotsu swallowed in his throat and knew it was better to be honest with the hanyou rather than sugarcoat anything. "I won't lie to you little man, your mom isn't in the best of shape. But we're going to get her to the doctor, and I promise you, she'll be okay after that. Can you open the door? It's okay; everything is going to be okay now."

The door opened ever so slightly, and a traumatized, frightened toddler warily walked out of the room and into the arms of the only other male besides his uncle that he trusted. Bankotsu held the boy close and walked out of the apartment, making sure his eyes were shielded from the prone, broken form of his mother. Just as he was leaving the building, Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru showed up, the latter's eyes narrowing at how Kenji clung to the human. Bankotsu simply rolled his eyes; now was _not_ the time for petty jealousy.

Turning to address Mai Higurashi, who looked on the verge of having a panic attack, Bankotsu spoke.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I need you stay calm. I checked on Kagome, and all I can say right now is that she is alive. I called my brother and an ambulance should be on its way. Kenji is okay, he's just scared and worried for his mother. I need you to take him while I speak with Sesshomaru."

"Why…why aren't there any police? Why isn't an ambulance here already?" Kagome's mother, despite her worry and fear for her daughter, was perplexed and outraged that _no one _had done anything to help her daughter. She knew mostly demons lived here but still…

"I know, ma'am, I am just as angry. I assure you though, that one will be here any minute. I know who did this; Kenji told me himself and we will get justice for both him and Kagome."

"Who could have done this?" Mai's eyes widened, then whirled around to face the silent Taiyoukai. "It was Inuyasha, wasn't it? That boy dared to harm my daughter? You'd better hope he has a good lawyer, because when I'm through with hi"-

"Wolf hurt mommy. Wolf tell mommy if he no have her, no one would. I no understand…why he hurt mommy?"

The two humans and one demon stared at the hanyou still clutching Bankotsu's shirt. Mai fell to her knees in utter anguish, never thinking that Inuyasha, or Kouga, would resort to actually trying to _kill _her daughter because of rejection.

Sesshomaru looked on in continued silence, anger building as he knew that wolf had not acted on his own; he _knew_ that damn spider planted a bug in his ear and said the right words to get the wolf fired up enough to actually attack the woman he claimed to love. What would he have done to Kenji? Sesshomaru knew Kouga wasn't the type to hurt kids, but with his beast most likely in control, he could only imagine what could have happen out of spite to Kagome.

Sirens were heard and when the ambulance finally showed up, the human gently pulled Kagome's mother to her feet and handed Kenji over to her, who had fallen asleep in exhaustion. He then went up to other vehicle that had come, and Dr. Suikotsu and a feminine male got out to speak with him. The paramedics followed Bankotsu back into the apartment building to where Kagome was, and reality set in for all the adults present.

The miko was seriously, critically injured, which left a three-year-old in the care of his father, his grandmother, or…his mother's boyfriend, because Sesshomaru knew Kagome trusted him enough with the care of her son. He was at a loss of how to proceed. He could simply enforce his right as Kenji's father and simply take him home with him, but he also knew the miko would never forgive him for it. He decided the best option was to leave it up to the boy himself.

Before the paramedics return with the miko and human, the Taiyoukai walked up and addressed the distraught mother. "Mrs. Higurashi. This Sesshomaru takes full responsibility for what happened to your daughter, and offers to pay for any and all medical expense Kagome's recovery may acquire. Depending on Kenji's decision, this demon relinquishes his duty as father and gives it to you to care for him until he can return to his mother. I only ask that I may be allowed to visit during that time."

Still dazed with the night's events, Mai frowned at the demon. "While I appreciate your kind gesture, Sesshomaru, I don't understand how any of this could be your fault. Kouga has always been obsessed with my daughter, but I never thought it he would take it this far."

Swallowing his pride, Sesshomaru braced himself for the infamous anger of the Higurashi women. "My former intended is Kagura Yamanashi, daughter to Naraku Yamanash. When I terminated our courtship, the spider threatened me, my father, and all…extended acquaintances of ours. It is my belief that Naraku may have met with Kouga, or the wolf went to him, and made him believe he could help him get Kagome as his mate…by any means necessary."

It was like a slap to the face for Kagome's mother. It seemed to be one thing after another; someone always out to get her daughter because of her choices and who she was. Mai couldn't fault Sesshomaru; this wasn't his doing-not directly, at least. That wolf would have made his move sooner or later.

"Sesshomaru, sweetheart, my daughter being attacked like this isn't your fault. Kouga is a jealous fool and I feared something like this was going to happened with or without your involvement. I just never thought he would go this far." Hardening her resolve, Mai faced the stunned Taiyoukai and spoke again. "You make sure my Kagome is cared for and Kenji gets his mother back. You hunt down the wolf and make him and those spiders pay. I don't care how, and I don't want to know, but I don't want my daughter and grandson to have to live in fear anymore. I just ask that you include Bankotsu as well."

Sesshomaru realized where the miko got her fighting spirit and determination. "You have my word. This Sesshomaru, while not mated to Kagome, is bound to defend her honor as the mother of his son. I-_we _won't let them get away with this."

Mai gave him a watery smile and walked with Kenji to where Bankotsu had returned outside with the paramedics and Kagome. It was decided that they both would ride in the ambulance to the hospital, while Sesshomaru brought Kenji with him. There the extent of Kagome's injuries would be determined and how long it would take for her to recover. One way or another, the miko would be avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know, I know! It's been forever since I last updated and for that I'm truly sorry my lovely readers! Life has been crazy lately and my beta had things going on as well. If you haven't read my update on my profile, my husband and I are expecting our first child, due in less than two weeks! So that's one reason why I've been distracted :) I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story and for sticking by me! It's been fun writing this and I think it's starting to come to end. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! Beta'd by the lovely Tempest78.


End file.
